From Japan to NYC
by EpicThunder101
Summary: When 15 year old Mayuka is sent from Japan to live with her Aunt in New York, her life turns around completely. She meets four humanoid turtles, their Ninjutsu Master who's a giant rat, ( also the father of her best friend), and evil clan of ninjas who's Master is out to get her. May has some weird adventures coming up, but why in the world does Shredder want her so badly?
1. The beginning

**You read the summary, although it sucks, and I don't own TMNT, unfortunately, I really wish I could, that would be awesome! It would be even better if they were real! No more dilly-dally, here's the story**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Stupid mom and dad sending me to stupid NYC to go to a stupid American school! I wanna stay in Japan, with my friends, and my pet turtle and rat, and I wanna continue Ninjutsu with my sensei! Now I'm stuck here with my aunt in her apartment with nothing to do. I just wish that I had some kids to play with, right now I'm on my computer trying to chat with my friends, no such luck.

"Mayuka!" my aunt called me,

"Yes?" I shouted back.

"Time for dinner! Your favorite!" yes! Agedashi tofu and miso soup! Ever since I got here that was the only thing that reminded me of home, for some reason mom  
and dad made sure that aunt Celia (Her American name) try to make me forget about Japan. I wonder why… oh well. I ran from my room to the kitchen and jumped on a bar stool, where a bowl of soup and tofu waited for me. My aunt had already eaten and retreated to her own room, and I dug in. Aw man this stuff was good, the tofu was crispy and the broth was bitter sweet, and the miso was nice and warm. After I finished I went back to my room and checked my laptop, finally my best friend was on line!

_**MAYUKA ANSWER ME!**_

_**Hi!**_

_**Omg,I miss you so much, and its only been 2 weeks!**_

_**I miss you too, and sensei, and my pets!**_

_**How about your parents?**_

_**Remember, they are the reason I'm here, what do you think?**_

_**Heheh, sorry, so how is New York?**_

_**The people here are unbelievable! They're tough and rowdy and ignorant, the streets are so busy that I ended up having to jump the roofs!**_

_**And?...**_

_**The buildings are huge! And tall! But you get a better view of the city, so it's not that bad, **_

_**Cool, I wish I were there, I miss our training times with sensei,**_

_**I do too, and I have to go, aunt Celia wants me to be wide and awake for school tomarrow,**_

_**Aww, fine, good night Mayuka,**_

_**Good night Miwa.**_

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it, please R&R, and I don't know what to name Mayuka and Miwa's sensei, so send in some ideas for his name….thx!**


	2. Mayuka's Profile

**A/N: I forgot to say what Mayuka looks like, *Kicking myself* so here's what she looks like and her personality**

**Eye color: **light purple (contacts, real color chocolate brown like her hair)

**Hair color: **chocolate brown, long

**Age: **15

**Likes: **Ninjutsu, gymnastics, reading, writing, hanging with the turtles, training with Splinter, chatting with Miwa,

**Doesn't like: **bad guys (no duh), school, staying at home, being teased at school, tomatoes,

**All I got so far, please R&R, and I wont update as fast cause by law, I am required to go to school. :p but I will update on weekends, or I'll try!**


	3. School Starts

**here's chapter 2, I apologize for the super short chapter, but on top of homework this is all I can do for the time being. But it's better, this might mean I can update sooner and faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT of any of its characters, I do own Aunt Celia, Mayuka's sensei, and Mayuka**

* * *

The next morning I woke up like at 6:00 a.m, too nervous to fall asleep again. I went over to my suitcase and picked out a simple green t-shirt and comfortable jeans. I did my hair in a braided bun, and checked myself in the mirror, I looked pretty good. The green shirt brought out the purple in my eyes, and the jeans gave a casual impression. I was waiting for aunt Celia to wake up, so I thought that doing some katas would help calm me down and get my body working. About an hour later my body was active an relaxed, and I heard aunt Celia calling me for breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the kitchen, where a steaming plate of eggs and bacon awaited me.

"Good morning Mayuka," Celia greeted me,

"Morning," I bowed,

"How did you sleep?",

"Good, although I still can't get used to the noise in New York."

"It takes years to get used to it," my aunt chuckled "But sometimes you don't!"

* * *

After jumping a few roofs I finally reached my new high school. I grew nervous and felt butterflies in my stomach, and took a few relaxing breaths. I walked in and saw a lot of kids, and I mean _a lot. _The older boys looked like wannabe gangsters, and the girls looked semi-casual, just had a lot of make up on. Everybody ignored me and I liked that, spotlight has never been my thing and being the new kid would be even worse. I looked at my agenda and my first class was P.E, great. As I wondered the halls trying to find my way to gym I accidently bumped into a redheaded girl with blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried

"It's ok," she laughed good naturally "Let me guess, you're the new kid?" I was surprised that she knew me already, was she a stalker?

"Uh, yes, I'm Mayuka." I said cautiously,

"I'm April," she replied. "The principal asked me to show you around since we have the same first class," oh. That made a lot more sense,

"That makes more sense," I chuckled "So that means that right now we should go to P.E?"

"Yup, pretty much, come on the bell's gonna ring soon." April walked down the hall, me in tow. Jeez, I've been here five minutes and I already like this girl…

The teacher told us we would be doing dodgeball, and a bunch of kids groaned, whereas I grinned. My favorite game had always been that, I got a chance to throw stuff, and mock people when they missed hitting me. We got on teams and I was opposite of April, who just smirked at me mischievously. When the game started she immediately aimed for me and I quickly dodged it, I instead paid attention to wiping out the others.

* * *

April and some other kid were the only ones left on the team. All of the others on my team had been eliminated. I saw her game style, and she, like Miwa, shows no mercy in this game. April throws a ball in my direction and in my thinking, I nearly get hit. I scoop up a ball and hit the other kid, who wasn't even paying attention and gets hit in the shoulder. Now it's just me and April, I quickly throw a ball past her, and she runs off to retrieve it, giving me enough time to hurl a ball towards her back. The teacher then blew his whistle and told us to go and change, the other kids ran off but I waited for April.

"Sorry about that," I said

"It's ok, dang you can throw," April praised, I blushed

"Well, I did martial arts back in Japan, and this used to be my favorite game." I explained, April's eyes grew wide

"Really?" she exclaimed "I do martial arts too!"

"Awesome! How long?"

"A couple of months, I just started,"

"Cool. I've done it 15 years," April's eyes were now practically as big as saucers

"Whoa. That's a long time,"

"Yea I guess," I chuckled "We should go get to the next class,"

"Oh yea," April said, looking a little disappointed "Well, I'll see you at lunch?" I smiled

"Definitely."

* * *

**Like I said, short chapter, but that's what I got so far. I plan to introduce the turtles in the next chapter and I still need a sensei name! please send in names for him, (it's a guy) and yea, please R&R.**

**-EpicThunder101**


	4. Nice To Meet You

**sorry for not updating yesterday, here's chapter three, i hope you like it and it's a bit longer, and keep sending in the sensei GUY names! until I get a decent amount of names I won't be able to introduce him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just Aunt Celia, Mayuka, her parents, and sensei (Whatever his name is gonna be)**

* * *

I've been in school a week, chatted with Miwa everyday, and finally, finally, it's Friday! Back in Japan I used to go jump roofs with Miwa around the town, so we came up with a new tradition. Just like on Fridays we would both go jump roofs, and think about each other, so that way it'd be like we were together. I left my room in dark clothes and went to tell my aunt that I would be at a friend's(not, well kinda.)

"Already you made friends?" my aunt teased

"Mhm," I nodded my head

"I knew you would fit in, have fun and be safe, New York isn't always the safest place."

"I know, I know. I'll be back in a few hours." I bowed and left the apartment, then headed to the roof, where I would begin. Man the night looked nice, even for New York! I started jumping the rooftops while performing tricks, and let my mind wonder, just forgetting about my troubles, why I was here, and most importantly, unaware of my surroundings and the 4 dark figures that we're following me…

Normal POV

The turtles were out on their evening patrol and it had been an unusually quiet night. They were about to head back when they saw a dark figure darting about the roofs, Leo was the first to notice this

"Hey guys," he pointed to the figure "Look at that!" his other brother looked in Leo's direction and grew suspicious

"Maybe it's a foot ninja," suggested Donnie

"Who cares?" snorted Raph "But I call dibs on kicking his butt!"

"Hold on Raph, what if he's not a foot?" Mikey suddenly snickered

"Well duh he's not a foot, imagine a real foot jumping all over the city, that would be awesome!" Leo and Raph facepalmed and Donnie slapped the back of his little brother's head.

"Maybe we should just follow it just incase?" the others nodded and begun to follow the figure. They were all impressed at the tricks that were performed when jumping the gaps, but nevertheless stayed focused, and the figure never suspected a thing. Suddenly the figure tripped while trying to jump a gap and fell into the alley.

Mayuka's POV

Stupid me, in my daydreaming I tripped over a ledge and fell into an alley, but not before noisily crashing down the fire escape, tumbling and hurting both my body and dignity as a kunoichi. When my pain ride was finally over I found myself in an open dumpster. As I was about to climb out I heard voices, they sounded like teenage boys, and they were snickering. I cautiously began to climb out when I tripped and fell down. I looked at the soda can I tripped on and tried to keep from swearing, then I saw someone peek into the dumpster, and I totally freaked out at seeing a giant turtle. I shrieked, and jumped out of the dumpster and onto the giant turtle. He fell backwards with me on him and I got a closer look at him. He had a red ninja mask on his face, emerald green eyes, and had a chip missing from his plastron, and looked _extremely bad tempered. _The fact that he had a human on him didn't help his temper

"WHAT THE CRUD?!" he shouted, startling me, these guys could talk?! Awesome! And freaky! He shoved me off and I fell to the ground, and he looked down at me.

"Why would you jump on me?!"

"I don't know," I rolled my eyes "Why were you laughing at me for falling down a fire escape and into a dumpster?" the other turtle dudes looked at me with shock and a little admiration.

"Oh, no she didn't!" cried the turtle in orange with glee, I stifled a snicker as the red banded turtle glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry little princess," the red dude mocked "But that's what happens when you go doing stupid things."

"Look who's talking." I muttered, the red turtle's eyes narrowed dangerously and his muscles stiffened

"Oh, you wanna talk? Cause this-" he gestured to himself "wasn't made just for show." that's when the tallest turtle spoke up

"Now Raph," he started "I don't think this is such a good idea, she's just a girl,"

"Don't mind me," I interrupted "I can fight for myself." Then I saw that the red turtle-Raph, had withdrawn a pair of sais. So he wanted to play with weapons huh? I looked over to the purple turtle and saw that on his shell he had a bō staff.

"Uh, mr. turtle guy?" I asked him, he looked from Raph to me "Can I borrow your bō staff?" the tall dude looked taken aback that I was asking to borrow a weapon, when he obviously thought that I didn't even know how to fight.

"I, uh, sure," he replied, and handed me the staff. Dang, it was like 6 ft tall, and he was like 6 ft tall! I held the staff like I was taught and poised myself for battle

"So little princess is gonna use a stick," Raph sneered "How effective."

"Says the guy with the salad tongs." I snarled

"THEY. ARE. **NOT**. SALAD. TONGS." he nearly shouted, "And I am going to kick your butt so hard that it'll be pointless getting it fixed. And-" he looked to the turtle in blue who gave him a disgusted sort of look "-I don't even care if you're a girl!" I simply rolled my eyes at him. Oh the many times people underestimated me,

"Bring it on." I challenged. With that Raph and I started to circle each other, and then suddenly he lunged forward and attempted to punch me in the face. I quickly dodged and used the bō staff to swipe his legs, taking him down. I then jumped on Raph to keep him from getting back up, but he simply grabbed my legs and swung them to a wall.

"Owww," I groaned, and Raph just snickered

"Did I go too hard on little princess?" I pulled myself up and smirked

"Nope, but I'll admit, you got moves turtle dude." To my surprise Raph dropped his sais and crossed his arms

"And that's a surprise because?"

"Well, I've never seen a giant turtle before, and much less one who does ninjutsu, you're pretty cool."

"Thanks, now who are you?" I put the staff down and bowed to Raph

"I'm Mayuka Suzuki, and I know you're Raph, so who are they?" I pointed to the other turtle and the one in blue spoke

"My name is Leonardo, but call me Leo." He bowed,

"I'm Donatello," the tallest said "but my brothers call me Donnie," and he also bowed

"And I am Mikey," the shortest guy said, and did the peace sign, which earned him a slap on the head by Leo.

"Cool," I replied "Oh, and here's your staff Donnie, thanks." I handed him the staff.

"Anytime, now why the heck were you jumping the roofs?" and thus came the explanation,

"I've been taking ninjutsu my entire life with my best friend and on Fridays we used to go jump roofs, so I decided to go and do the same thing."

"Did you take ninjutsu here?" Leo asked cautiously

"Nope, I took it in Japan, then my parents sent me here to live with my aunt." Leo nodded and was about to say something else when we heard a scream, and I knew exactly who's it was.

* * *

**I keep leaving you guys on cliff hangers! I'm sorry, I'll try to update soon but I have a bunch of exams coming up, so please forgive if it takes awhile**

**- EpicThunder101 **


	5. Pizza Run

**Hi! good news is that some of my exams are postponed, and now I have more time write more chapters! I hope you like this ****chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just aunt Celia, Mayuka, her sensei and the story plot**

* * *

"APRIL!" the five of us cried, then quickly looked at each other

"Since when do you know April?!" I asked

"Tell ya later, come on!" Leo ordered. And we climbed up the fire escape. We looked at high point on the roof and I saw Donnie take out a type of cell phone, and dial a number

"April?" he asked frantically, then he started telling her something. After a minute or so he looked back at Leo

"She's on Bleaker and Houston with some purple dragons."

"Let's go." The 4 turtles immediately began to dart some rooftops and I decided to follow, after all, these so-called purple dragons are messing with _my friend. _I stuck closest to Raph, seeing as I met him first, and then looked over to Donnie, who looked extremely apprehensive.

"What's up with Donnie?" I asked Raph

"Don't worry, he's just worried about his girl friend." This was news!

"He and April are dating?!" I sputtered, Raph scoffed

"In his dreams! Every time he's within a two ft. radius of her he'll start blushing like a tomato and stutter about carbon dioxide!" I started laughing and Raph joined in as well, until Leo told us to shut up.

"So," Raph changed the topic "You said you do ninjutsu, since when?"

"15 years, which is how old I am. How 'bout you?"

"Same here." Right then we jumped down into an alley where April was. She was there, and some knocked out cold dragons as well.

"Hi April," Donnie said, and Raph was right, he was blushing like a tomato!

"Hi Donnie," April replied "And, Mayuka?" she looked at me and I shrugged

"Let's just say I was out and happened to run into some friends of yours."

"Alright then."

"April what happened to them?" Leo asked, pointing to the dragons,

"I fought them." She answered simply, Donnie's eyes grew wide in shock

"April!" he cried "What if they'd hurt you badly? Did you get hurt? Is anything broken?"

"Relax Don, I'm fine." April chuckled, I looked over to Mikey who was making a kissy face behind April's back at Donnie, and I quietly snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Leo, and I whispered it in his ear. He quickly shot a disapproving look at his little brother, who just stuck his tongue out.

"So, now that we're all happy happy, can we go get some pizza?" asked Raph

"I second that." Mikey agreed

"I third that." I said

"I fourth that." April chimed in, and it went on until we all agreed that pizza was in order.

2 hours later, after playing ninja tag on the rooftops and getting to know each other April and I had to go.

"Well guys," I bowed "This was a really fun night, thanks." Leo returned the bow and then put on a stern expression

"Anytime Mayuka, but listen, you can't tell ANYONE about us."

"Please, who would believe me?" I scoffed "And of coarse I won't tell, maybe sometime I could visit?"

"YES!" shouted Mikey "Making a friend would be awesome!"

"Mikey, you already have me as a friend." April pointed out

"April, I already told you, you don't count since we saved you, you have to like us." Donnie and Leo facepalmed and Raph slapped Mikey's head.

"Anyway," Raph changed the topic "We'll see you guys tomarrow?"

"I think I'm free," I replied

"Nothin' better to do," April answered. And with that we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Hmm, when I was writing this it seemed longer...Sorry! please R&R and send in names! and thank you for your continuing support,**

**-EpicThunder101**


	6. How Do You Know Her?

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but school comes first. Anyway here's chapter 5, and thanks for the reviews! In this chapter time passes, so that I could get into the main part, and Mayuka becomes really close to the turtles, has met Splinter, but hasn't told them about her sensei or Miwa…speaking of sensei, I decided to name him Hamisho Yamamato, I'm not sure if that's how the names are in Japan but yea…**

**Special thanks to: Ashwood's Flame (for the sensei's name)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just Mayuka, Aunt Celia, Master Yamamato, and the story plot.**

* * *

Mayuka and April were heading to the turtles' lair. It was finally the end of school, and both girls were relieved.

"Finally!" Mayuka exclaimed for the 15th time that night "School is over and I can spend the day doing whatever I please!"

"Whatever we please," April echoed her, lost in daydream over what she would do, "So what are you gonna do anyway?" Mayuka tapped her chin and thought for a moment before answering.

"No idea, I wanted to go visit my friend but she said she was traveling, so I guess I'll stay here. Maybe hang out with you guys,"

"Cool," April said, then a thought came to her "Hey, Mayuka?"

"Yea?"

"In the months I've known you, you told me and the guys a lot about your friend but we don't know her name yet." Mayuka facepalmed over her forgetfulness,

"Darn it!" she cried out "I'm so stupid! Sorry,"

"Nah it's ok, but what is her name?"

"Miwa." April stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at her confused friend

"Are you ok?" Mayuka asked

"You said her name is Miwa?" April asked, her tone serious

"Um, yea, why?"

"We have to get to the guys' place right now." Without waiting for a response, April grabbed Mayuka's arm and pulled her down the street, dodging the people walking down it. _What the? _Mayuka thought _Why's April so pumped up and serious? _Within seconds the two girls reached the manhole, leading to the lair, jumped into the sewers, and continued running. Every time that Mayuka inquired why April was all pumped up, April would just reply "If you hurry the guys and I will explain." Finally, when the two girls got to the lair, both gasping for air, April rapped on the door harshly. Donnie answered the door

"Hi April!" he greeted cheerfully

"Donnie…Mayuka…friend…Splinter….." April gasped, now doubling over

"April are you ok?" Donnie was now concerned for the love of his life

"She's fine," breathed Mayuka, also doubled over "She just made us run all the way after I told her about my friend's name." Donnie was as confused but gestured them to come inside. Mayuka and April were greeted by an overly excited Mikey, who squeezed the living daylights out of them.

"Hi Mikey," Mayuka wheezed, understanding the young turtle's excitement,

"May!" he happily cried, using his nickname for her "You came!"

"You bet I did, now please put me down,"

"Oops, sorry," Mikey sheepishly grinned, and put down his friend. April was greeted by Mikey as well, but paid little attention to him, scaning the room for the turtles' master

"Where's Master Splinter?" she asked

"In his room I think," replied Donnie, without thanking him, April made a beeline for Splinter's room, leaving the three teens to ponder,

"So how we're your finals?" Donnie asked, starting the conversation

"Blehh," sighed Mayuka, "They were soo hard! But I think I passed." Donnie nodded in understandment, when Leo and Raph emerged from the dojo

"Hi May," Leo greeted

"Hey Leo,"

"Sup ninja girl,"

"Sup Raph," the 5 made small talk about the day when April came back with Splinter

"Hello Master Splinter," Mayuka bowed,

"Hello, Mayuka," he returned the bow "April was telling me about your friend, please come with me," Mayuka looked over at April,, who gave her a reassuring smile. Mayuka followed Splinter to the dojo, where he kneeled on a cushion and Mayuka did the same.

"What did you want to talk to me about Master?"

"April told me about your friend, and informed me that her name was Miwa, is this true?"

"Yes."

"I see," Splinter stroked his beard, and continued "Mayuka, did I ever tell you about my days as a human?"

"No, I don't recall."

"Then I will tell you now." Splinter took a deep breath "When I was a young man, a man named Oroku Saki. He and I were friends, until the love of a women came between us, her name was Teng Shen." Mayuka heard sadness in Splinter's voice "The two of us competed for her love, our friendship growing into rivalry, but Teng Shen finally decided to marry me. Oroku Saki could not accept this and challenged me to a battle. During the battle a fire broke out and I lost my beloved Teng Shen, and so I thought, Miwa." For a moment no one spoke, and Mayuka let the news sink in. So Oroku Saki was the reason her best friend lived in an orphanage?

"But Miwa is alive," She said slowly,

"That is true," Splinter agreed "Mayuka, may I ask, where is my daughter living now?"

"She lives in the Tokyo Orphange," Splinter stroked his beard

"I see, then how do you communicate with her?"

"The orphanage tries to make it seem as much as home as possible, so they let the kids kind of do their own activities and send them all to the same school. Miwa and I were in the same class, and we did ninjutsu after school, since we were little actually." Splinter nodded and thought for a moment, his eyebrows forming a crease

"Who taught you and Miwa ninjustsu?"

"His name was Hamisho Yamamato." Splinter's eyes grew wide, and he was suddenly more alert

"Hamisho Yamamato?" he repeated

"Um, yes." Mayuka replied, confused

"Hamisho-san was a good friend of mine." Now it was Mayuka's turn to become more alert

"Really?" she exclaimed, Splinter smiled a little

"Really," he assured her "How long have you been trained?" Mayuka was quiet for a second, trying to remember how long she did her favorite thing for

"About 15 years," Splinter nodded

"Mayuka," he spoke "Hamisho did not know about Miwa, nor did he know about the battle between me and Oroku Saki."

"Which means that he doesn't even know that his best friend's kid was growing up right before his eyes!" Mayuka was on a roll, in her mind devising a plan.

"Sensei?" she asked "Can I call Miwa and ask her to come visit?" Splinter considered Mayuka's words. He would give anything to see his daughter again, and the opportunity was right in front of him.

"Yes." He finally said.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is longer than what I thought it would be. Thanks for reading and sorry that I keep leaving you on cliffhangers! I REALLY like reviews, so R&R, and until next time!**

**-EpicThunder101**


	7. Permission

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time –jeez, it's nearly been a month!- but I've been "busy." I got appendices and I've been recovering for awhile. But today I felt pretty good so I decided to update for the sake of updating! Also, I remember saying that Mayuka's sensei was Splinter's friend, but when I was in the hospital I got this totally awesome idea that had nothing to do with my original idea for this story so I don't think that I'll be putting him in this story, sorry Ashwood's Flame! Or maybe I will, depends. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

Splinter's words barely passed his lips before Mayuka jumped up in joy and started doing a little victory dance, completely forgetting that her _sensei _was watching her in amusement. Finally she calmed down and remembered Splinter's presence

"I, uh, thank you Master Splinter." And May did a deep bow in respect

"You're welcome Mayuka. But before you contact Miwa to invite her, first ask if the orphanage is alright with her coming to new York."

"Hai sensei." May nodded at Splinter's instruction and got up from her cushion, walking towards the exit, then stopped in the door frame and looked up

"Leo what are you doing?" she called to him, seeing that Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and April were up the sewer pipes

"Listening to your talk with sensei!" Mikey replied, Raph groaned and face-palmed while Donnie slapped Mikey on the back of his head

"So not true!" Leo protested "W-we were umm…enjoying the..view?" May sent a skeptical look in Leo's direction

"Right, because the view of the couch is so fascinating." Raph sarcastically said.

"Fine, we were listening." Leo admitted bashfully

"So what did he say?" April asked

"He said that Miwa could come!" May exclaimed

"Booyakasha!" Mikey burst out, who lost his balance and fell off the pipe, grabbing Donnie for help and in the process pulled him down with him. The two nearly fell on May, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Anyway," May continued, ignoring the two groaning turtles "Sensei said that I would have to call Miwa and see if the orphanage is cool with her coming all the way to New York. Soo, I gotta go ask her." May looked up to Leo, Raph and April, who were listening

"Ok, seems good to me." Raph decided "Need anyone to walk you home?" May raised an eyebrow at Raph. He never offered anyone to walk them home.

"Um no thanks I'm good," May said slowly "And when do you plan to get down from there?"

"About now." Raph jumped off the sewer pipe and landed neatly on his feet grinning smugly

"What about Leo?" May asked, taking notice of the leader's sudden quietness. Raph looked up and saw that Leo was staring at the t.v. screen, turned onto _Space Heroes_

"Oh god." Raph face-palmed then looked up at April

"April will you push him off?" The redhead gave Raph a look as if he were crazy but did as she was told and shoved Leo off the

pipe. While he was in midair Leonardo came to his senses and realized that he had been pushed off the sewer pipe. He tried to land on his feet but failed and ended up falling on Mikey and Donnie, who had just started to get up

"Ow!" Leo cried, then sent a glare at Raph, who merely shrugged

"You should thank me, now you can walk to the t.v. so you can watch your lame show." Leo agreed and practically ran to the t.v. "Anyway… if your all done talking, will someone help me down?!" the turtles and Mayuka looked up to see a peeved April

"Ohh! I will!" Donnie immediately offered, holding out his hands to catch his crush. April jumped off the sewer pipe and landed in Donnie's arms bridal style, oblivious to the purple turtle's blushing

"Thanks Donnie," April said as Donnie put her down

"Anytime." He sent her his gap toothed grin

"Ok, so I'm gonna go now, and like, talk to Miwa." May said, then walked to the exit, waving goodbye to her friends. _Aw man! Miwa's gonna be so pumped when I tell her all this!_ May thought as she walked in the tunnels, thinking about her friend's excitement.

* * *

**Ok, I realize this chapter is short, but I DID say I'm still recovering. So I'm going to tell you guys a little about the next chapter, I'm just going to basically have the whole thing as a computer chat with May telling Miwa to come and visit. BUT please, please, please, please, please, please, leave a comment! I really like seeing the reviews people leave, it encourages me to write more and longer chapters, (plus it'll make me feel better) so PLEASE leave a review!**


	8. Texting

**Hi guys, first of all, I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They really meant a lot to me and I did end up feeling better! Special thanks to BubblyShell22 for helping me with those dialogue tags, and I made Mayuka's eyes like that on purpose because I'm thinking of pairing her up with one of the turtles so this is just step one of my plan, hope this cleared it up. Ok, so as we know, this chapter is going be in text mode with May and Miwa. I might include some text slogan for this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

Mayuka barely waved hi to her aunt in the living room before making a beeline towards her own room to text Miwa. She quickly opened her laptop and then sent a message to her best friend

**Hello? Miwa! **May waited for a minute before she answered

**Hellooooooooo!**

**I have awesome news! **Mayuka didn't have to wait, almost immediately Miwa replied

**What?! Tell me! Please?! Please? I'll be your best friend if you do!**

…**.Miwa…**

**Yea?**

**I'M ALREADY YOUR BEST FRIEND! **Miwa could be so naïve sometimes

**Oh yea…..so you'll tell me right? **

**Yes. Ok so you know those guys I've be hanging out with lately? **May waited a little before Miwa's reply came

**Yea,**

**Ok, so I was talking to their friend April and then she asked your name and I told her, then April totally freaks out and we go to the guys house **No response, Then after about 2 minutes Miwa answered

**Go on,**

**So when we get to their house April tells their dad and well, you ready?**

**Yea **even through text Mayuka could sense Miwa's anxiety

**It turns out that their father is your dad. **

_**Miwa's POV**_

Holy shit! Is May really telling the truth or kidding? No, Mayuka Suzuki would never prank me like that, she's too honorable. But still, how can this happen, I thought that my mom and dad both died in a fire 15 years ago. I just realize that my body is trembling and it's freaking me out, _calm down Miwa, deep breaths _I tell myself. Finally, after a few deep breaths I go from freaked out to excited

**OH MY GOD. TELL ME MORE! **I type, eagerly waiting for more.

**Well, umm that's the thing…..ok, first make sure that you are all alone and nobody is looking over your shoulder ** May replied. I look around the orphanage room and see that all the other kids are outside with the caretakers

**Nobody **I typed

**K, so this is a REALLY long story. **May typed, then nothing for about 10 minutes.

**Okay, so it all begun after the fire. You're dad moved to America when he thought that you and you're mom died. He bought an apartment and then he went for a walk and stopped by a pet shop. There were four baby turtles and he bought them to keep him company. When he was walking home from the pet shop he ran into a weird guy, your dad followed the guy cause he thought that something felt "off" about him. He followed the man into an alley where there was another guy was there. Then your dad accidently stepped on a rat's tail, blowing his cover. The two guys were holding a container of green ooze and then the three people started fighting. In the middle one of the guys dropped the ooze and then your dad and the turtles got covered in it. The turtles got mutated into humanoid turtles and your father turned into a humanoid rat. So your dad, now known as Splinter moved to the sewers and raised the turtles as his sons teaching them ninjustu.**

It took awhile to have that sink in. so my dad, Hamato Yoshi, moved to New York, go mutated into a giant rat under the name of Splinter, and raised four human turtles as his children in the _sewers? _Wow… I just can't believe it. For 15 long years I thought that both my parents had died in a fire, with no one to care for me, when all this time my father had been in New York. I'm just glad that he's alive, but as a rat! That is so freaking cool! I was always one of those kids who thought that mutants and animals were cool.

**So basically my dad's a mutant rat and I have 4 turtle brothers? **I typed

**Yea pretty much, I guess when you put it that way it's not so long.**

**K cool. So anything else?**

_**Mayuka's POV**_

Geez, I expected Miwa to like freak out with Splinter being a rat, but then again, Miwa's not freaked pretty easily. In the time I was telling her this I forgot to tell her if she wanted to come.

**Oh Yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to come visit me in New York this summer, since you're on vacation? **Almost immediately I got a three-word response

**Y.E.S! I'm gonna go ask the caretakers RIGHT NOW! I talk to ya later! Bye!**

I saw on my computer that Miwa had signed off, and I grinned. If the caretakers at the orphanage let Miwa come visit to NYC, then this summer could be the best one ever. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID: Mom.

**And that's that. I decided to finally include May's mom and dad cause it would seem weird if I didn't. I hoped you liked this chapter and pleaseeeeee review!**

**-EpicThunder101**


	9. Author's note

**Hi guys, EpicThunder101 here with some news:**

**I'm going back to school next week and from what friend told me I missed 6 math tests, 3 science exams, 2 reports and a truckload of homework, so I guess we know what happens next. I won't be updating for a while, like maybe 2 months at the most, but I promise to not abandon this story. Thank you all soo much for your support and reviews it really meant a lot to me,**

**-EpicThunder101**


	10. Call From Mom

**Hi! Before you ask, no I'm not done with the amount of homework, but I really needed to update! This is really short and I apologize but I woke up at 5 am so that I could do this without killing my homework schedule!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mayuka, Celia, and Mayuka's parents **

* * *

I couldn't believe it. My mom _finally _decides to call, after _six months!_ Not a letter by mail, gee not even a text! it's like she and dad don't even care about me, I'll show them. I let the phone continue ringing and just mind my own business, looking at an algebra textbook, thinking about my friends. The people that ACTUALLY care about me, which reminds me of Raph's strangeness this evening. Lately he's been different, like nicer and less angry when I was around, not picking fights, not slapping Mikey, it's been weird, and ...nice. I also just realized how well, attractive he looks, his muscles, how he's always so cool and tough, and his emerald green eyes. Wow, I am _in love _with Raphael? A mutant ninja turtle?! As I think this I reflect on Ying and Yang, opposites attract. And as Miwa would say "So what if he's different? If you love him then go and hang out with him!" I guess that even if he's different Raph still is more human than animal. But I'm not gonna go out and blurt my love for him, I'm gonna be smart and slowly work my way with him. Suddenly my phone goes off and I see that my mom left a voicemail,

"Hi sweetie!" my mom sounds cheery "I just wanted to know how you're doing. Sorry it's been a little but you're father and I have been busy with some...finances. I hope that your summer is going well and that you stay in New York. I hear that the summers are far more interesting there than back in here Japan! Anyway just wanted to check on you, say hi to your aunt for me, kisses!" That was all. I wonder why my mom did like a pause when she said 'finances.'

We're rich, so maybe something happened, like the car broke or taxes came early. Or maybe my dad's company broke. My dad has this really big company that is really well known in all of Japan and Asia, and he earns the BIG BUCKS, but he never gives me any money. His company specializes in electronics, like computers and smartphones. Dad's always on business trips, and so is my mom, (she's a reporter worldwide) so I just stay at the orphanage with Miwa. A soft knock on the door jolts me from my thoughts

"Come in," I call. the door opens and I see my aunt Celia

"Hi auntie," I greet

"Hello dear, I just wanted to check in on you, since you spend so much time with those new friends of yours." I grin sheepishly

"Yea, I might practically spend the entire summer there! Anyway, speaking of friends, can Miwa come visit?" my aunt knew all about Miwa,

"Of course," she smiled "Maybe you could take Miwa around New York."

"That's a good idea," I reasoned

"I'm glad, well time for bed Mayuka," I nodded, and that was my aunt's signal to leave. Before she shut the door aunt Celia looked at me one last time.

"Love ya," She said softly

"Love ya too," I replied.

* * *

**I guess this is corny, and I'm sorry for that. PLEASE review! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for torture land **

***Walks with backpack on while whistling TMNT theme song***

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	11. Dreams and Gambling

**Hi guys! Well awesome news, I'm finally done catching up!**

***Fireworks begin to shoot, and trumpets play* unfortunately, *trumpets and fireworks stop* I have star testing in two weeks! But that won't stop me from updating! Thank you all for being patient with me, and here's chapter nine!**

* * *

Raph's dream

_As the Shredder neared closer to Mayuka, she let out a terrified scream "Raph! Raph help me!" Raphael jumped on the same rooftop they were on and thundered at Shredder_

"_Back. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Raph charged at the enemy and tackled him to the ground, punching every bit of his sick face. He then picked up the Shredder and tossed him over the rooftop, hearing him groan once he hit the cold, unforgiving ground. Raph turned around and saw that Mayuka was whimpering on the floor. He rushed over to her and started to comfort her. "It's ok, May, he's gone now." May looked at Raph, her eyes filled with tears_

"_But, he could have killed you." Raphael wiped away a tear from Mayuka's cheek with his finger, then stroked her hair._

"_If that had happened then I would have died for an honorable cause, to keep the girl I love alive." For the first time that night May smiled _

"_I love you Raphael," she said softly_

"_I love you too Mayuka." The two leaned in, and their lips touched, both mesmerized by their love for each other…_

* * *

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! RIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"What the?!" Raphael woke up suddenly, a scarlet blush forming on his green cheeks, and saw that he had been making out with his pillow. Groaning, Raph turned off the alarm that had been making so much ruckus. Climbing out of bed, Raph approached the tank that held his pet Spike.

"Morning Spike," he said to his turtle "Ready for some breakfast?" Spike blinked "I thought so." Raph carried his pet out of his room and headed for the kitchen, where he set down Spike and got some lettuce for him. Once Spike was chomping on some food Raph began to talk.

"I had the weirdest dream Spike, Shredder was about to kill May and then I went in and kicked his butt! Like literally Spike, ya should have seen it! Then to make sure he never came back I threw him over the building! Next thing May says she loves me!" Raph threw his arms out for emphasis, a new blush growing on his cheeks. "I swear Spike, it was _weird! _ I told her I love her too, which I told you about, right?" Spike looked up from his lettuce and merely blinked at his master.

"I didn't? Chew on your leaf if I never told you." Spike chewed

"I thought so. Well, as you know, my…crush…" Raph's cheeks burned "On May was since the first time I met her. That first time she jumped on me and the first insult we threw at each other." his cheeks burned more as he smiled fondly at the memory "Even though I threw her into a wall I thought she was beautiful. What do you think Spike?" the turtle looked up from his food and blinked

"You're right Spike, it's kinda weird to hear this from the tough guy with muscles, but everyone has a soft spot…well except for Shredder and Karai, those to are messed up." Raphael continued to ramble on about Mayuka, how her comebacks were always amusing yet insulting, the way she grinned when she beat him in sparring. Heck he starting to sound like Donnie! Mikey wondered into the kitchen, saw Spike and a sinister grin spread on his cheeks

"Heeeeyyy Raphie,"

"Hi Mikey," Raph groaned

"Were you talking to your pet turtle?" the red clad's eyes narrowed dangerously, as if to warn Mikey not to push it. Hamato Raphael was not a morning person.

"No." Raph said flatly. Mikey seemed unaffected

"Oh really? Then why did I here your conversation with Spike, if you weren't talking to him?" Raph turned a shade darker that his mask as he begun to hyperventilate

"I-I wasn't talking to him Mikey, stop being stupid, a-and go away!" It didn't sound convincing to anyone, even Mikey, as he continued to press for answers, his smile growing bigger by the second

"Then why are you blushing? Hmm?" the orange turtles hummed "Raphie doesn't blush, unless he has a big _secret, _that he's telling his pet turtle."

"I'm warning you Michelangelo, if you don't shut your tramp then I'm afraid you won't live to see tomorrow." Raph threatened, however, Mikey wasn't even fazed

"Ooh, Raphie boy's using the full name, I'm really scared now!" Mikey taunted. "I wonder why? Oh yeah! He's _embarrassed _because his little brother knows Raph _**loves **_Mayuka!" Raph lost it. He jumped up from his seat and pounced on Michelangelo just as Leo and Donnie were coming into the kitchen.

"I'll teach you 'scared' ya little punk!" Raph shouted, as he an Mikey begun the ultimate wrestling match. Meanwhile, Leo watched the two, debating whether or not to pull them apart, as Donnie got a cup of coffee. The two more reserved brothers leaned on the counter as Raph was yelling some colorful Japanese curses while Mikey was continuing to tease him. Leo looked at Donnie, who was sipping his drink with an amused expression

"Stop them?" Leo asked

"Nah," Donnie said nonchalantly "Let them have their fun. Bet ya three bucks that Mikey wins?"

"You're on." Leo cupped a hand over his mouth "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" he chanted

"Hit him hard Mikey! I have three bucks on you!" Donnie added. Raph had pinned Mikey on the ground and was now proceeding to punch him, while Mikey was now truly terrified and was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That'll teach you to mess with me you-"

"Rapheal!" no one had seen Splinter walk into the room, looking down at his most immature sons. Raph quickly got off Mikey and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Splinter asked, his eyes showing slight anger

"…Nothing sensei…" Mikey said timidly from the floor. Raph nodded in agreement. Splinter crossed his arms and glared, making Mikey and Raph want to pull their heads into their shells.

"For such immature behavior the both of you will have to do 50 flips after training." The red and orange clad turtles groaned.

"On top of that," Splinter continued "Because you are late, there will be half an hour more of practice." Leo and Donnie snickered

"Ooh…" They chorused. Mikey and Raph groaned louder, but bowed their heads

"Hai sensei." The two trudged to the dojo, the blue and purple turtles followed, but not before Splinter stopped them

"Extra training goes for the both of you too." He said, and walked towards the dojo, a chuckle escaping his mouth as his other two sons groaned.

* * *

**Please Review! PLEASE?! **


	12. Jason

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for waiting patiently for an update and I'm sorry if it was a long wait, but the STAR tests are this weeks and my teachers have thrown so much work on us and we'll be expected to study the whole week! I really hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles or Splinter, just Mayuka and her family… but I really want the turtles and Splinter…**

* * *

The minute that training let out Leo and Donnie practically crawled out of the dojo, their bodies covered in layers of sweat and breathing heavily. Apparently Splinter didn't approve of the two turtles gambling on their brothers. Leo dragged himself to the couch and collapsed on it, while Donnie barely made it out of the dojo before just dropping face first on the ground.

"Save yourself Leo, leave me on the ground!" Donatello moaned dramatically. Leo rolled his eyes playfully as he turned on the T.V

"Was it that bad?" another groan from the tall turtle confirmed his answer

"Yes! Let's see you get your shell handed to you after every sparring session!"

"If I did that then I wouldn't be the best, now would I?" Leo said smugly. In response Donnie let out "lovely" word in Japanese.

"Take that back!" Leo cried, offended. Donnie rolled his eyes and smushed his face into the ground

"Too tired…" his answer was muffled. Leo sighed and returned his attention to the T.V. Just when the show was getting to the good part Mayuka and April came into the lair. April had a cut on her cheek and a bruise on her arm. While May had a black eye, and Leo noticed that her eyes were a deep brown, instead of purple, however, he had more important things to deal with. There was also a bruise on her lower jaw,

"What happened?!" Leo gasped, and shut off the T.V

"I got cut with a can opener, then punched in my arm." April said angrily.

"What about May?"

"I got hit in the face with a can of soup." She growled, and headed over to Raph's punching dummy and begun to pummel it. Leo snickered, but felt guilty immediately afterwards.

"Sorry." He said. May looked at him

"It's ok," she replied "if that happened to anyone else I would do the same."

"True, now let's get Donnie up." April and May looked over to where Donatello was sprawled on the floor, his back rising evenly

"What happened to him?" April asked

"Gambling." Leo said. April looked at him. "Tell ya later."

Leo walked over to his younger brother and shook him gently

"Donnie we need your help, wake up." Donnie moaned

"I'm tired…" he whined

"Come on," Leo persuaded "April and May are hurt." The two words "April" and "hurt" made Donnie shoot up and run to the red head

"Are you alright?!" he started overlooking her frantically, shaking her up and down.

"I'm fine Donnie, it's just a scratch." April put her hands on the olive skinned turtle and he let go of her. "It's May you should be worried about."

April jerked a thumb at May, who was still letting out her anger.

"Whoah! What happened to your face?" Donnie examined May's face and inspected her eye carefully

"Gee thanks…" Mayuka said with deadpan "and I got hit with a can of soup."

Just like Leonardo, Donnie started to snicker, then with the disapproving look from April, he ducked his head in shame.

"Anyway, let's go to the lab and you can tell me what happened." Don led them to the lab, where he took out his medical instruments and started to treat Mayuka's eye.

"Does it hurt?" Donnie asked

"A little, I don't wanna blink and then it feels likes it's throbbing."

"Yeah I can see that." May's eye was, indeed, throbbing gently. Donnie gave his patient an ice pack and sat down in his chair and motioned for the Japanese girl to do the same.

"Tell me what happened." May took a deep breath and begun.

**Flashback**

_May and April walked in the store and both picked out some food for the turtles, other than pizza. The girls walked in the canned soup aisle and saw a boy stocking cans on the shelf. He was tall and handsome, sharp blue eyes, messy blond hair, and seemed very interested in the two kunoichi, looking at them with interested eyes._

_As May and April approached him, heading towards the cans of soup close to him, the boy eyeing them carefully. He leaned against the shelf and said in a cool voice_

"_Hey ladies," May didn't like the way this boy was looking at them and ignored him. April, on the other hand was blushing slightly, but her eyes were cold_

"_Hello." She said and continued to put cans in the basket._

"_What's wrong with your friend? She deaf?" The boy nodded his head in Mayuka's direction._

"_I'm not deaf. I just don't want to waste my time with some clerk boy." The Japanese girl snapped. The boy smirked_

"_Sassy, I likey. Name's Jason, what's yours?" May's eye twitched and April sensed her friend's patience wearing thin._

"_None of your business." April responded for her_

"_So I got the sassy one, and the spicy one. Must be my lucky day to find two hot chicks!" Jason smiled, still trying to keep his "jock boy" appearance. May and April however, disapproved_

"_Excuse me?" May dropped her basket, and took a step closer, her eyes like flames "What did you just call us?"_

"_You're right, I'm sorry. I meant to say to sweet babes." April clutched her fists and was about to say something, but her friend interrupted_

"_What did you just call me? Cause I don't have time to deal with some idiotic bus boy." the gig was up. Jason's eyes turn to stone and he spoke in a more dangerous way_

"_Fine then. So be it. But you _are _still hot in my eyes." May couldn't hold it back any longer. She charged at Jason, but before she could land the first punch, he came at her and slapped her cheek. White hot fury escaped from the girl as she grabbed a fallen soup can and threw it at the boy's face. It hit Jason square on the nose and it started to bleed._

"_What the crap?!" Jason yelled, before he grabbed the can and threw it, aimed for Mayuka's eye. The can hit her hard, knocking out her contacts and had enough force to back her stumble. April then joined in the fight. She ran up to Jason and landed a blow on his cheek, then kicked him in the gut. The "bus boy" stumbled slightly before grabbing her and taking his can opener and cutting her cheek, and he threw her on the floor. Just then the manager came and saw the 3 kids, can opener, injuries, and put two and two together. Before he said anything, April and May were up on their feet and made a mad dash for the door, (but not before Mayuka kicked Jason one last time where the sun don't shine.)_

**Flashback ends**

"And that's pretty much what happened." May ended, just as Donnie finished treating her and April's wounds.

"Wow." Leo said, "That's just-"

"Sick!" Donnie outburst. "Why would anyone even do that? It's cruel and stupid!"

"Whoa Donnie, calm down," Leo said "I agree, though."

"Yeah," May agreed "Which is why I punched him in the first place."

"That _was_ some temper." April noted. May shrugged and crossed her arms

"Well that's what happens when someone messes with my friends."

"What about your contacts May? Don't you need them?" Donnie asked

"Nah, I don't need them the whole day, and I have some glasses at home."

Donnie and Leo nodded and headed out to the living room. May and April followed, but before they even walked out of the door the two humans were drenched in water. Water balloons had hit them.

"MIKEY!" the said turtle's older brothers cried.

"It was their fault! They should know better than standing in my target area!" came the protest, followed by a smack to the head. May and April just stood there, drenched, neither angry nor annoyed. Michelangelo walked up to them and gave his best puppy dog smile

"I'm sorry," he said innocently

"It's ok Mikey," April replied "It was hot anyway!"

"Said the girl without a black eye," muttered May, still pissed about Jason. Raph and Mikey immediately took notice and began fretting

"What the shell happened to you?!" cried Rapheal

"Some idiot decided to flirt with me." Mayuka growled, but was secretly touched by the red banded turtle's show of care

"Oh really?" Raph asked, trying to hide his emotions and curiosity about the said "idiot"

"Yes." Just then Master Splinter came in, saw the two drenched humans and broken water balloons

"What happened?" he asked, albeit knowing the answer

"Mikey hit May and April with water balloons." The three oldest turtles said in unison

"It was their fault for being in my target area!" Mikey protested

"Michelangelo, ten flips now." Splinter ordered. The orange turtle groaned and began to do his punishment.

"Why does everything happen to me?" he whined.

* * *

**Well that was the longest chapter I wrote! I hope you liked it and if you think it's just more comedy than adventure and what not, you're right. I won't be able to hide the plot much longer and that plot will be making an appearance in the next chapter. So until then, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, what does it take to at least type, "nice chapter" or "I liked this!" or at least a smiley face?! Sorry if I sound desperate but I just like knowing your opinions on the story, so please let me know.**


	13. Karai's Plan

**Disclamer: TMNT will never be mine. Only Mayuka, and her aunt, and the story plot. **

**This chapter takes place after Karai's Vendetta**

* * *

As a week passed, Mayuka got the approval from Miwa that she would be arriving in early July, setting the turtles and Splinter in high spirits. Everything seemed to be going perfect for the guys. There wasn't that much trouble going on and they had their two favorite human friends to keep them company. Raph and May bonded more, and along with April's help, May was able to advance more in the "friend zone."

One day everyone was in the lair and it was scorching hot.

"SOO BORED." Mikey stated from his tire swing tiredly

"There's nothing to do!" April added. Leo, May, and Raph muttered in agreement. Donnie, on the other hand, was calmly typing on his homemade laptop.

"You look happy." grumbled Raph

"I am as a matter of fact." The tall turtle said smugly "Because I am more cold-blooded than you guys this weather is not bothering me."

"Well, then, 'Mr. cold-blooded' let's say I drop you in the pool?" Raph grew an evil grin and Mikey caught on. Raph motioned his head towards the laptop and Mikey grabbed it from his brother. Before Donnie could register what happened, the red and orange clad turtles had grabbed the scientist and tossed him in the "pool" of the lair, creating a huge splash.

"HEY!" Donnie yelled, and sputtered out water. The others laughed and Donnie tried to climb back out, and when Mikey held out a hand, the genius had pulled his brother in with him. For a few hours the teens had played in the pool, even April and May, for they had a change of clothes. When it was around lunch, the others discussed what to eat.

"Pizza!" yelled Michelangelo

"No, we eat it like every day and something else would be nice for a change." Leo said

"Plus it's not good to eat junk food every day." Donnie added. Mikey crossed his arms and pouted.

"What if I just go to Murikami's and get pizza gyoza?" May suggested. The answer was immense

"YEAH!" the turtles shouted.

"…Ok then… I'll go get it."

"Can I go with you?" April asked

"No." May said flatly

"Aww," April pouted

"I just care about your safety, jeez." April's lower lip trembled and she crossed her arms, looking like an angry toddler

"Fine. But at least bring me miso soup?"

"Done."

* * *

Karai headed towards her master's headroom, arrogantly ignoring the respectful bows the Foot soldiers sent as she strode towards down the long hallways.

She reached the door and knocked before entering

"Enter." Came Saki's deep voice. Karai walked in and bowed before the chair where Saki was sitting

"You asked for me father?" Karai asked, still bowing on her knee

"Yes. Every since you failed to capture that girl, I have had my Foot soldiers searching the city for any more humans that have knowledge of the turtles. And I found another girl." Saki stood up and walked around Karai, as if inspecting her critically.

"It happens to be the same girl who's parents had the deal with me."

"You mean the family who have the technology business?" Karai asked

"Exactly. It seems they moved the girl here for safe keeping, as if they thought we were still in Japan."

"But we're not, now are we?" Karai said sinisterly

"That is correct." Saki's face was hidden by his mask, but he, too, was grinning sinisterly

"I want you to find this girl. Her name is Suzuki Mayuka."

"And bring her to you, like last time?" Karai asked, with a hint of sarcasm

"No. Last time that plan failed, and you know how I despise failure." Saki said, reminding Karai not to fail this time.

"Yes, father." Karai said "Your orders?"

"Bring three Foot soldiers with you, disguised. I want you to find her and tie her up, then persuade her for answers."

"How do I do that?"

"In any way you choose." Saki said evily. Karai smirked

"Yes father." Karai got up and bowed one last time, before leaving the room, seeing that outside the door, 3 Foot soldiers were already dressed in normal clothes, and waiting for orders.

"Let's go."

* * *

Mayuka reached Murikami's and went inside

"Hi Murikami-san!" the blind man looked up from the soup he hand been stirring

"Kon'nichiwa, Mayuka-chan!" he greeted cheerfully. "What will it be today?"

"Pizza gyoza, for the boys, miso soup, and the usual for me."

"Hai." While Murikami-san set about cooking, Karai and the Foot soldiers were outside.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan." Karai looked at the Foot soldiers, who were all new recruits

"Carl," she pointed to the short one with freckles "Go inside and start a conversation with the girl."

"But why me?" he whined "Girls don't tend to like boys." Karai facepalmed

"Because, I can't go inside!" she snapped "The owner will remember me from last time we tried this." Karai then looked at the other two. One was tall and the other was average height

"Austin," she pointed to the taller one "after a couple of minutes go inside with some rope, and when the girl least expects it, tie her by the wrists and knock her out."

"Hai miss Karai." Karai gave him some rope. She pointed to the last one.

"Once Austin knocks her out, you, George, will help him carry her back to the place where we'll make her talk."

"Yes Miss Karai." The girl smirked, then looked to Carl

"See? Why can't you be as obedient as these two? Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood, and I'm not my father." Then she looked to the other two

"Don't you dare screw this up." She threatened "If this fails, then you won't have any trouble sleeping tonight." The boys visibly tensed, and wondered if they really made the right choice by joining the Foot.

Carl walked in casually, dressed in jeans, checkered shirt, and had shades on his head. He sat on a stool next to Mayuka, who didn't suspect a thing. Murikami-san came to Carl

"May I help you?" he asked politely

"Uh, yes please." Carl looked at the menu on the wall "I'd like the number seven with extra wasabi, please." Murikami-san bowed and left to tend to the boy's order. Mayuka looked at Carl

"You like spicy food?" she asked. Carl nodded,

"Yeah, it's like, really good." May nodded

"I know, right? In Japan there's some really good spicy dishes, I think you'd like them." _Wow, Miss Karai is going to be real proud of me!_

"Probably so." At that minute, Austin came in casually, and pretended he didn't know Carl.

"I'd like the number seven, please." He said to Murikami.

"Hai." Austin sat down at a table behind May and Carl, and pretended to look at his phone, when he was really looking at a text from Karai, telling him when to knock out the girl.

**Now.**

Austin read the message and quietly sneaked up behind May, catching Carl's eye.

"Back in Japan, my friend and I would have these contests where we would eating the most spicy noodles and the winner would-" before May could finish her sentence, Austin had hit her head and knocked her out. Mayuka instantly dropped to the floor and Karai came in.

"Let's go!" she shouted, just as Murikami-san came with May's order

"Mayuka-chan, here is what you ord-" the blind Japanese man stopped when he recognized Karai's voice

"You!" he shouted "You're that girl who hurt April-chan!"

"Knock him out Austin!" Karai ordered. Austin nodded and jumped over the bar, and used a wooden spoon to deliver a blow to Murikami-san. The man dropped on the ground, unconscious, and George came in.

"Tie her up." Karai ordered harshly. The boys hastily tied up May's wrists and ankles, then George slung her over his shoulder.

"Let's go." The boys followed their Master's daughter up a nearby fire escape, and darted over the rooftops, as silently as ninjas should.

* * *

**Well, I have left you on yet another cliffhanger, have I not? And I am so, so, sorry I haven't updated. I had so much work and extra training, though it's not an excuse. I would never abandon this story and thank you to all who have reading and reviewing (yeah I'm looking at you.) I hope you guys will continue to review, fav, follow, etc. Until next chapter!**


	14. Saki's Deal

**Hello guys! I am very much alive and thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I realize this chapter isn't as long as the others but I want to finally get to the point of why the Foot Soldiers and Karai kidnapped Mayuka. This chapter will bascially focus on that idea**

**Disclaimer: I will never own TMNT no matter how good I've been for Santa Claus**

* * *

For about an hour the turtle boys and April were waiting in the lair for May to return with the food.

"Isn't May taking a little too long?" Raph asked worriedly

"It's been an hour," Mikey noted "Maybe you're just worried because you _lo_-" Raph jumped over to the place on the couch where Michelangelo was sitting and clamped a green hand over his mouth

"You what now?" April asked from the kitchen,

"Nothin'!" Raph shouted. Leo came back from the dojo where he had been meditating

"Is May not here yet?" he asked

"Nope." April replied, joining the others in the living room.

"Hasn't it been an hour?"

"That's what I said!" Raph agreed, sending a glare to Mikey, who was making a kissy face behind April.

"What's this about time?" Donnie asked as he came out from the land of Narnia he called his lab

"It's been an hour since May left." April informed him.

"And _we _are worried," Mikey sent a smirk at Raphael.

"Maybe there's just a long line," said Donatello, forever the logical one "Or maybe Murikami-san ran out of ingredients. We'll give her another hour, then we'll do something." He sent a reassuring smile at his immediate older brother.

Karai and the foot soldiers reached an abandoned building by the city dump. They went inside and reached the end of the building

"Put her down." Karai ordered. George set down Mayuka, who was still out cold. Karai surveyed the room. It was dark, dirty, there was only one light on the ceiling, a chair in the middle of the room, and no windows to let the sun in. _Perfect place to interrogate someone._

"Now what Miss Karai?" Carl asked.

"We wait until she wakes up, then I do most of the work." The girl shrugged, not really thinking of what to do.

"I-um, Miss Karai," Austin stuttered "if I may, why do we have the girl anyway?" Karai looked at the tall boy. Might as well tell them, what else is there to do?

_"Well, children, since you haven't failed **yet**, may as well tell ya to pass the time." Karai motioned for the boys to sit on the floor while she leaned on the wall. "My father had been the friend of a man who had a large technology business back in Tokyo. They were what you would call, friendly rivals. One day…."_

_Kazuma sat opposite of Saki, both talking politics while the mothers talked, and their children sat coloring on the tatami mats._

_"She is a beautiful child," Saki praised, glancing at Mayuka_

_"As is yours," Kazuma replied, looking at Karai "The name of a great warrior."_

_"Thank you." Saki folded his hands in front of him. "Now I assume we had business to attend to?" the wives took this as a cue to leave. They picked up Karai and Mayuka, and headed off to the backyard. Mayuka's father dung into his briefcase and extracted an important looking paper._

_"The contract, of coarse." Kazuma handed the paper to Oroku Saki, who studied it for a minute_

_"The paper correctly states that I will loan you 10000000 yen, and you will have to pay you back when the girls are 15?" Saki asked._

_"Hai." Kazuma nodded. "It also states that if I am unable to pay you back the money, I will have to give you my company."_

_"About that," Saki rose up from his chair and strode around the living room. "The contract seemed to forget one thing." He looked Kazuma straight in the eye "Instead of your company, I want your daughter." Saki grinned evily as he saw the man's face_

_"W-what, I-I-" Kazuma stuttered, feeling flabbergasted and horrified at the same time "B-but our contract clearly stated-" Suzuki begun_

_"The contract said nothing about that." Saki held up a hand "It clearly stated that you would give me something equally as priceless as the yen I am to give you."_

_"But my daughter is surely much more than the yen! I could never give you my child in exchange for money! She not something you can simply bargain!"_

_Saki chuckled darkly and put a hand on Kazuma's shoulder._

_"Kazuma-san," he said "You're company needs the money, with this economy everything is skyrocketing. The company you gave carefully nurtured for years will collapse in a heap and be no more. Think of it, imagine how you have carefully cared for Mayuka-chan since she was born."_

_"Mayuka-chan has nothing to do with this!" Kazuma snapped_

_"Oh, but I think she does," Saki grinned "If you're business fails, then how are you going to care for your family?" Kazuma's gaze dropped to the ground. Saki continued "What will happen to your home?" Saki gestured to the house "How will you and your wife manage to care for Mayuka-chan?"_

_Kazuma looked to the ground "I, do not know…" he mumbled_

_"Exactly." Saki explained "There would be nothing you could do. But if you signed the contract, there would be nothing to worry about. The company would be making **triple **the amount I am loaning you, so what is there to worry about?" he looked at his business partner, who was thinking about what Saki had just said._

_"I understand." Kazuma said at last. Saki grinned_

_"I knew you would. A man of your intelligence should be able to comprehend." He stood up and retrieved a pen "Now, are you going to sign the contract?"_

_"Yes." Kazuma said, now in much higher spirits. "I should be able to pay the money off."_

* * *

"Wow." Gasped Austin once Karai finished. "So, Mayuka's father just signed the contract?"

"Yes," Karai said with exaggerated patience "That's what we were just talking about, Austin."

"But does Mayuka even know?" Carl asked

"Nope," Karai snickered "She doesn't know a thing. But she will once we tell her!" as if on cue Mayuka started to wake up, groaning

"Where am I?" her eyes widened when she saw Karai and the boys. Karai grinned

"Hello, old friend."

* * *

**Why am I such a jerk? Well because I have another life besides FanFiction, and I just love doing that! As you know, I will be more motivated to update if you do any of the following:**

**Review, review, and ****review! That's what my teacher told us when we took the STAR test... never thought it would come for writing...**


	15. The New April

**Call the cops because it finally happened! I updated sooner! This is ****probably the best writing miracle of life! Now let me make some things clear: May and Karai had known each other because of their parents, so they knew each other well.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own TMNT, and if I _did, _then I wouldn't be writing this story, I would be making 2 hour long episodes because I love the show**

**Raph: What?! You're making me work longer?! That is turtle abuse!**

**Mikey: Who cares, dude? We're famous!**

**Me: Both of you hush! I'm trying to present a chapter here!**

**R&M: Sorry...**

**Baka means stupid/idiot**

* * *

Immediately May tried to get free from the ropes.

"Let me go!" she demanded. Karai laughed

"You're just like I remember," she mused "Never liked being kept still." After seeing that she wasn't going to be freed, May sighed

"What do you want?" she asked

"Well, a couple of things actually. To tell me where the turtles are, where April O'Neil is, and a father who isn't crazed over his stupid vendetta." Karai retrieved a small katana from her jacket and pointed it at Mayuka's throat

"The only thing you can give me however, is where the turtles and O'Neil are."

"Why would I tell you that?" May snapped, then laughed bitterly "You're just how I remember you; a bossy, spoiled child."

"Keep quiet!" Karai glared harshly "Now answer me. Where are those turtles, and the redhead?"

"Like I'm telling you, _baka._" May said "Now let me go." Karai fiddled with the katana

"No," she replied nonchalantly "I finally have someone who can give me the whereabouts of the turtles and April, as well as the reward my father got from the contract." Mayuka tilted her head to the side like a puppy

"What contract?" she asked

"Oops, I let out a secret." Karai continued to play with the knife "Not that you would want to know though."

"Tell me about the contract." May demanded, her brown eyes deep with fury "Or so help me-"

"Oh please," Karai scoffed "You're in no position to be making threats." She said, gesturing at the ropes "But I will tell you about the contract."

Karai walked over to the shadowed part of the room. "Carl, George, Austin, show yourselves." The three boys walked out of the shadows. Mayuka immediately recognized the short one with freckles

"You?" she cried "You were in this the whole time?"

"I-what-no, well, maybe-but-no!" stammered Carl. Mayuka was more furious than ever

"What do you mean 'no?!'" she shouted "You're a filthy traitor who's working with the idiots of the world!"

"'Idiots?'" Karai snapped "The Foot Clan is the most honorable clan in all of Japan!"

"'Honorable,'" scoffed May "Right. Because being ruthless and abusing simple teenagers to do the dirty work is good,"

Karai swung her katana at the tied up girl until it was only less than a centimeter away.

"Tell me where the turtles are, where April O'Neil is, and where Hamato Yoshi is."

"What do I get if I tell you?" May said sarcastically

"The story behind our parents."

_Mayuka's POV_

"Tell me first." I demanded. Even after Karai told me, there was no way in hell I was telling her anything.

"Will you tell me?" Karai asked. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. I wasn't going to tell her the truth, and I couldn't not tell her anything. Even with your enemy, a deal is a deal. It's the honorable thing to do. I looked past Karai and saw that Carl and the other two boys were shivering with freight.

"Yes. I will tell you." I said. _I never said I would tell her __**the exact location.**_

"Ok, that's it. I'm going topside." Raphael decided while pacing around the living room endlessly. It had been another hour since May had left and now everyone was getting a little paranoid.

"Raph, you can't." Leo said from the couch. He was just as worried as his red clad-brother, but they needed a plan. Mikey, April, and Donnie were thinking the same thing as Raph, especially April.

"It's broad daylight and people aren't exactly going to take kindly to a giant, talking, mutant turtle. We need a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan!" snapped Raph "For all we know, May could be in trouble and we're just wasting time!"

"Leo," Donnie said "Raph does have a point. It's been two hours since she left, and all though the slight possibility that there _was _a long line, wouldn't May have at least called to tell us?"

Leo looked at Donnie thoughtfully. "True…" he said slowly "But we still can't go." April frowned at Leo.

"But I _can _go!"

"But you _can't _go." Donnie said "Remember? The Kraang, Shredder, and who knows what else are after you!"

"Hello? What ever happened to disguises?" April insisted

"I don't know April, it could be dangerous." Leo pointed out

"But _Leo, _May could be in danger, or hurt, and you guys can't go, but _I can. _Just give me something to wear that doesn't look like wat I wear an I'll be fine."

Leo sighed. He knew that April would continue to insist no matter what he said.

"Fine." He said. "But we need the expert to help us."

"_Expert?_" April repeated. Leo motioned to Mikey, who was wearing a glazed expression, meaning he was deep in thought.

"Mikey?" Donnie nudged his little brother

"I-huh?" Mikey's head snapped up and he looked around in utter confusion

"We need a disguise." Raph said with exaggerated patience. He couldn't help but "oohhhh" along with Mikey in sarcasm when his baby brother understood. The faster they saved May, the better. As much as Raph didn't want to admit it, he was really worried about the Japanese girl. It was rare to see Raph showing worry or any type of fear, but after what Karai had done to April, Raph couldn't help but think if Shredder's daughter had anything to do with this.

After 20 minutes, one wig, and smack to the head given by Raphael, April was in disguise and ready to go.

"Well, how do I look?" the boys except Mikey, still couldn't believe that that was their best friend. The redhead April they knew now had a blonde wig, huge square glasses without the lenses, brown colored contacts, enough make-up to cover her freckles (it was amazing how Mikey could put make-up on), and sporting a black skirt, blue turtleneck sweater (despite the heat) and red sneakers. **(can you guess who she is? :) ) **

"Wow." Leo said in utter amazement "Nice job Mikey, but where did the wig come from?"

"I have my secrets," Michelangelo replied smugly

"What do you think, Donnie?" April looked at the purple-clad ninja who was blushing

"Y-you look different-not that it's bad or anything, but change can be good for a person-n-not that I'm saying you should change yourself- no I'm just saying that you look new- even though we've known you sinc-" Donnie's rambling was cut off by Raph's had clamping firmly over his mouth.

"What dork boys means to say is that you look like a complete stranger." Raph translated. April chuckled

"Aw, thanks Donnie!"

"What's your name?" Mikey asked

"What?" April said

"Since you're a complete stranger, you need a name."

"Oh, well, I guess um… Irma?"

"That's a weird name… I love it!"

"Enough wasting time!" Raph cried "For all we know, May could be being tortured!"

"I agree," Leo stated "Though in different, kinder words."

"Well then, I'll go to Murikami-san's first then call you if I have any info?" April looked at the leader who nodded in approval.

"Call Donnie though, I'm sure he would be _very _pleased." Mikey chimed, swiftly dodging Donatello's hand as he tried to smack him.

"Let's go find Mayuka."

* * *

**Why am I such a cliffhanger? WELL, now that you ask, it's cause it'll prompt you to review yelling at me to hurry up! And here's some information for the next chapter: next chapter will have some minor suicidal thoughts, well, kinda not reallyish. But it will be sad, so be prepared**

**Until Next Time!**


	16. Searching For May

**I honestly have no idea how I did this. I updated the NEXT day AFTER I updated! I originally planned to wait a little until I got some more reviews but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Like I said in the Author's Note in the last chapter, this chapter is going to have some more drama cause that's how it came out, and I'm going to be having that in my story a lot. This has a teeny bit of suicidal thoughts, but not too harsh**

**Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...TMNT...**

* * *

"N-no, it's a lie. My parents would never do such a thing!" Mayuka insisted as Karai finished the story.

"Oh, but it is a lie. Your parents are selfish fools who only care for their company and not for their only daughter." Karai said evily. She was enjoying the way that the koinochi was being tortured by the truth. "After all, what type of parent would bargain their kid like money?"

tears were now running down Mayuka's chin as she struggled to grasp the truth. Her parents wouldn't do it. They were too loving and generous. May thought of the times when her mother sang her lullabies when she couldn't sleep, those times when her father would take her to the park and play with her and Miwa as though he were a child himself. The days when the three of them would visit zoos and go to the petting areas. On stormy nights when May couldn't sleep, her father would hug her tight and promise her that nothing could take her away from him. Her _otōsan. _Didn't that mean anything to him? What about her mother, did she not care either?

"My parents…" May whimpered softly, now letting her tears run freely. "They sold me like a rag doll…"

"Exactly." Karai said cruelly "Now I hate to break the moment, but we had a deal, which was where are the turtles and the girl?"

"I can't tell you that." May said softly.

"What did you say?" Karai asked sharply.

"I can't tell you." May was too wrapped up in what the other girl had said to really pay attention in what she was saying.

"I thought that we would be having a problem with that." from out of nowhere, a whip had appeared in Karai's hand. The evil kunoichi strided over to May, and without warning, whipped it across her face.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is."

"I can't." another whip, this time on her tied up arm. May barely noticed the red mark blossoming on her face and arm. The shock of the truth numbed her body like anesthesia. She felt nothing.

"Suzuki Mayuka, you will tell me where the turtles are hiding or I will rip you to shreds with my katana and give you to my father who will personally eat you _raw._" Karai said in her most threatening voice.

"Do it then…maybe it'll help me forget why my parents bid me…"

Mayuka said barely over a whisper. Her eyes were filling with new tears to be shed. Nothing could be worse than a parent giving away their child. _If I left this world, my troubles would be gone. Maybe my parents would understand the angst… _

Karai was surprised. If she did this to anyone else, they would tear up and confess, but not Mayuka-chan. _Mayuka-chan, it's been a long time since I called her that. _it indeed had. When the girls were little, they and Miwa would often play together, back when they were to little to understand contracts, death, and vendettas. Karai couldn't bring it apon herself to end May's life. May had practically been her best friend. Now look what she was going through, her parents had bid her, and the shock was making her suicidal.

"Mayuka, I'm serious, I don't want to do this to you." May looked up at Karai, her eyes speaking levels of emotions.

"Please Karai-chan, bring honor to your father…"

"I can't end the life of someone like this, even the Foot Clan have limits." Karai looked down at the floor, something inside of her was nagging her. It was telling her to get the truth out of the girl in anyway she pleased, the words of Oroku Saki. _I can't, the shock of her parents is all ready too much. _Karai told herself

_**What would your father think, his daughter bringing shame to the Foot Clan because she went soft. **_Another voice said _If you won't end her life, then pry the answers out by force._

Somehow the voice inside Karai won over and her evil side took over.

"I won't end your life." Karai said sinisterly "But that doesn't mean I won't get the truth out of you." She took out the whip again and raised it high.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is."

* * *

April walked under the hot New York sun and decided if she wasn't undercover trying to find her best friend, this would be a day to celebrate. It had been weeks since she begun to live underground with her mutant family. Walking faster she made her way to Murikami-san's noodle shop. When April walked in she saw the owner on the ground, feeling for the counter to help him up.

"Murikami-san!" April gasped, rushing to help him.

"April-chan?" he guessed, taking her hand

"Hai. What happened?" April looked around and saw that some of the chairs were flipped over. Murikami-san sat down on a chair not flipped over and begun to explain

"Mayuka-chan had come in, and some others customers as well. One of the customers, a young boy by the sound of his voice, started talking with Mayuka-chan. After awhile, another customer came in. I went to the back to get the prepared food and when I came in I heard the girl who harmed you."

"I knew it!" April gasped "Karai took May didn't she?" Murikami-san nodded

"Hai. Then she ordered one of the boys to knock me out."

"Murikami-san, did you hear where they were going?"

"No, I didn't, gomenasai. "

"It's ok," April assured "It's not your fault. Knowing them, it's not in their nature to give their whereabouts in public."

"What will you being doing now, April-chan?"

"Go around town and find some information I guess," April said. Murikami-san nodded

"I wish you good luck."

"I do too," April sighed. _May, where are you?_

* * *

Blind rage had taken over Mayuka. Once she came out of her state of shock, anger filled her and she struggled violently to get free from the ropes while also trying to dodge the punches, kicks, and whips coming not only from Karai, but also the three Foot Soldiers.

"Let me go!" May commanded

"Not until you tell me where the turtles, April, and Hamato Yoshi are!" Karai sent a kick to the face, and made contact with May's cheek

"Never!"

"Well then I guess you can't go!" a punch sent to May's chest, making her double over in pain "You're just like I expected: weak, vulnerable, and stupid."

"I am nei-" May started to shout, but interrupted when Karai slapped her face. A mark of where the hand had made contact blossomed. Karai held up a hand to stop the boys from attacking further more.

"Stop." She ordered. The boys looked at her in question

"Huh?" George said

"It's my turn now." Karai smirked

"Wasn't it her turn the whole time?" Austin remarked.

"Quiet!" Snapped Karai.

"Believe me, kid, this one doesn't share her toys one bit," May sneered, only to get kicked in the stomach by Karai.

"Still can't keep your tramp shut, can you?" Karai asked. She withdrew her katana and advanced towards Mayuka, her eyes sent a message to the trapped girl what she was going to do.

**_Mayuka's POV_**

For the first time since Karai and the Foot captured me, I was truly terrified. Fear was the only thing written in my eyes. I swear I saw guilt flash through Karai's eyes, but I thought it was my vision playing tricks on me. After all, I had two black eyes, and my head was going dizzy with all the whacks to my face. Karai advanced slowly, like a lion stalking his prey.

"I will ask you one more time," she said in a low voice "Where is April O'Neil?" her katana was pointed straight towards me, and her eyes showed no mercy.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said, but the 'you' came out as a squeak.

"If you don't tell me, then the sight of my katana heading straight towards you will be the last thing you see." Karai wasn't kidding. I gulped, truly afraid of my demise. _Raph, April, guys, where are you?_

* * *

Raph was sulking in a nearby corner away from the others, with Spike next to him. This was his way of showing worriedness without saying anything. For once, Mikey wasn't teasing him about it, for he was worried too. Donnie was in his lab, and Leo was in the dojo with Splinter.

_Where are you, May? _Raphael thought. _Why does this have to happen to us? To her? I swear, if Karai gets one scratch on her, then I am going to MURDER her! Why am I even thinking this? It's like in those corny love movies that Mikey makes us watch: the guy loves the girl, who is way out of his league, and does anything to keep her safe. The girl doesn't even know that the guy's in love with her. Does May know I like her? Even if she did like me, it wouldn't work out, I'm a giant, talking turtle for shell's sake! Now I know how Donnie feels about him and April, from the time he saved her from the helicopter…_

Raph was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Donnie shaking his shoulder

"Raph?" Donnie asked "Raph, are you in there?" Donnie tapped his older brother's head.

"I what?" Raph's head snapped up and looked at Donnie.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Raph glared

"I'm just jim-dandy." He grumbled.

"Right. Because you're in your sulking corner just for the heck of it," Donatello said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone." Raph groaned. Donnie just ignored him and plopped down next to Raph, but keeping a few inches away from him incase he let loose.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Donnie asked. Raph sighed and decided to confess reluctantly _(I can't believe I'm such a frikin' softy now!)_. When Donnie set his mind to something, he was as stubborn as himself.

"Is it that obvious?" Raph said quietly

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why you're in your sulking corner… and I don't blame you if you are worried, cause I am too." Raph looked at him.

"For who, May or April?"

"Both." Sighed Donnie "First Karai does this to April, now May."

"It's a good thing we don't have any other friends who aren't girls," Raph remarked

"Yeah," agreed Donnie

"Do you get this weird feeling in your gut when ever you get near April?" Raph asked so quietly that Don had to lean in to hear properly

"You mean like butterflies in your stomach? It gets all tingly?"

"Well, if you want to put it the wimpy way, then yeah."

Donnie rolled his eyes. Raph was going back to normal.

"Well, Raphael it's called _love._" Donnie couldn't help himself. "Do _you love _May?"

Raph glared and tried to smack the back of his immediate younger brother's head,

"No!" but the blush gave away everything

"Hmm," Donnie hummed "You know, just because your mask is red doesn't mean that I can't see you blushing." Raph sighed.

"Fine. I like her the way you might possibly like April."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Incase you forgot, just cause I'm younger doesn't mean I have Mikey's brain capacity."

Raph chuckled. "There may be hope for you yet, egghead."

Donnie rolled his eyes playfully. It made him happy to see his older brother back to his normal self. A sudden birdy ringtone caught the attention of both turtles. With a speed that Raph didn't even know he had, he lunged for the T-phone and answered the call

"April?" he asked urgently "What's up?"

"I found where May is."

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! You guys already know the drill, I leave you on cliffhangers, blah blah blah. I was kinda thinking of Aladdin when I wrote the part of Raph comparing his situation to the corny movies, cause in a way it's true. Preview for next chapter: love, story, movie, humor. I realize that when I made this story's genre, it said adventure and HUMOR, and for the last few chapters, it's only been adventure, plus this chapter will be more fun to write because I want to include some KaraixLeo, DonniexApril, and (yes about time) MayxRaph. I love these couples so darn bad that I can't help it! When I finish this story I think I'll change my ****pen name, and I have no idea why. Maybe to start from fresh I guess...**

**Anyway, Please Please Please Please review! I wrote this chapter just for you guys to have something more to read! (Yeah I'm looking at you) and yup, that's sums it up**

**LATER!**


	17. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT we wouldn't have to be waiting forever for the new episode.**

* * *

"I found where May is." April said over the phone

"Where?!" Raph nearly shouted in to the mouthpiece

"She's in an abandoned building near Houston and Main." Raph ran into the dojo without bowing and grabbed his sai, smoke bombs, and some rope.

"Where are you?" he asked as Splinter and Leo watched him with anxiety

"Half-way there-" April started, then widened her eyes "Raph don't tell me your coming."

"I have to April, because no offense, I can hold off Karai better than you."

"Raph, let me come too-" April said before Raphael cut her off

"No. Come back to the lair and stay here."

"Raph!" April snapped "You're going to need my help! Apart from Karai there's three other Foot Soldiers with her! You can't handle three Foot, Karai, and get May! You need help."

Raphael sighed. Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder

"Although I don't like the idea, April is right. You will need her help, my son." He said. "Go and bring Mayuka back, but stay in the shadows, it is still daytime."

Raph nodded "On my way April." He hung up the phone and looked at Leo, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Well, off you go!" Leonardo urged his little brother. Raph smiled and headed out towards the surface.

_Raphael's POV_

I swear, if I wasn't scared out of my shell, this would be the greatest day of my life. I've never been topside in pure daytime, when the sun was shining, and birds were singing. Wait, what am I saying?! May's getting beat up by Karai and three other Foot ninja, I could be exposed at any minute, and April might get hurt! But she has that ugly disguise…I'll consider myself lucky that Leo didn't argue with me and New Yorkers don't tend to look up very often…

_Normal POV_

April continued to walk down the street, looking up occasionally for a shadow darting across the rooftops. Nothing. It wasn't completely unexpected either, considering the way Raph sounded when he spoke to her, he might already be there. April quickened her pace if that was the case **(A/N: That rhymed!) **and if not, well she could help out by taking out the Foot Soldiers. Karai wouldn't even know it was her, and neither would May. When April reached the old building, she was met with the sound of screams and thuds.

_Well there's Raphael, _she thought warily

_Mayuka's POV_

Karai was about to slice my head off when the lights suddenly turned off. She lowered the katana and looked behind her with utter confusion, then annoyance

"What are you idiots doing?" she demanded to the boys. No answer. A couple of seconds passed before the sounds of grunting, groaning, thuds, whacks, and what sounded strangely like ropes replaced the empty silence. The lights flickered on and there he stood, Raphael. Behind him were the three boys all tied up and unconscious

"Raph!" I cried in delight, I couldn't help it. He looked at me and sighed

"Having a good time?" he asked sarcastically

"Just fine, Karai and I were discussing the best way to piss your enemy." I quipped. Karai wasn't so amused, she sent a punch to my shoulder and I cringed. _What a great day._

_Normal POV_

Just when April entered, Raph begun to attack Karai. The kuniochi never saw the girl with glasses sneak in and move quietly towards May. May looked at the girl in utter confusion, and tilted her head to the side like a dog.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked. April winked

"It's me, April." April replied "Just in disguise." Realization dawned on Mayuka as she understood

"Interesting," May mused "Did Mikey do it?"

"Yup." April tried to untie the ropes before Karai and Raph noticed, but too late.

"Who the hell are you?!" Karai shouted, as she looked in disgust at 'Irma.' April stood up and put on her corniest super hero voice

"I am Irma Langinstein and I'm here to save this poor girl from you and the man in the gecko costume!" April pointed a finger at Karai "Prepare to face your doom!"

Karai stared at 'Irma' before laughing out loud with Raphael.

"You? Face me? Oh, please!" she snickered

"Leave it to the pro, honey," Raph added, pretending he didn't know the girl. April's cheeks flushed and made a mental to slap the red clad turtle later.

"I'm serious!" 'Irma' insisted "You'll be sorry!"

"Sure I will," Karai rolled her eyes and raised her katana "Let's see how you handle this!" Saki's daughter charged towards April, and tried to take off her head, if Raphael hadn't body slammed Karai on his way to free May. He reached his love and used his sai to cut the ropes.

"You ok?" he asked

_Mayuka's POV_

"You ok?" Raph asked me. I wanted to lie, but what was the point? There were cuts, and bruises all over me.

"My body hurts," I whined. I widened my eyes

"Watch out!" and mustered my strength to push Raph away from the chair that I had been tied onto. Karai thrust her katana into my shoulder and blood started to pour out almost immediately after she took it out. I screamed in pain while falling to the floor and grabbed the wound. It was like hell attacked my arm! The pain was unbearable and I just whimpered. Raph and April stood there, staring wide-eyed before Raph lost it and charged towards Karai. April took the opportunity to rush to my side and apply pressure to where the blood was pouring out fastest

"Just hold on May," she soothed "It's going to be alright." In response May weakly nodded her head, her face was already turning pale.

Raph was trying to hold off Karai when April shouted

"The girl is losing blood! But I will save her!" code words: May's losing lots of blood, let's get out of here before she dies! This wasn't what Raph had had in mind, but he couldn't afford to have a dead girl with him and April. He shoved Karai into the wall and set off a smoke bomb, using the time to escape with April and carry Mayuka.

As the trio jumped the rooftops Raph looked at May in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He had token off his mask to use apply pressure to the shoulder wound, but it was still bleeding rapidly.

_Please don't die… _

Apon entering the lair, Donatello took one look at Mayuka, and went into "Dr. Donnie Mode." He grabbed May from Raph's arms and rushed into the black hole he called his lab. Raph just watched as everyone crowded around him.

"What happened?" Splinter asked

"Karai happened." Raphael explained "She took May to this abandoned building to make her to something, probably same thing she did with April. She started to beat her up and then I came in, I started fighting the dirt wad, April tried to free May, next thing I know she's bleeding on her shoulder." Raph looked down to the ground. That wasn't really what happened but if he told the truth his brothers wouldn't let him hear the end of it, and, he was kind of embarrassed. Splinter nodded, sensing that when his son wanted to, he would go to him and explain the real story. Splinter went into the dojo to meditate, leaving the three turtles and April

"Is May-May gonna be ok?" Mikey asked innocently, his sky blue eyes shining

"She's gonna be fine Mikey," Leo put a reassuring hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Leo's right," Raph added "And if she's not, then I'll remember to pulverize her to a pulp." April suddenly remembered something and grabbed a comic from the couch. She made it into a roll and used it to smack the back of Raph's head _really _hard

"OW!" the supposed tough red clad turtle whined "What was that for?!"

April smirked "That's for calling me 'honey,' _honey._" While Raph's cheeks burned and his siblings burst into laughter, April went to her new room in the lair to get

out of the 'Irma' getup. Finally things were as normal as life could get when you live with a family of mutants in the sewer.

* * *

**Ok, before we play 'Kill EpicThunder101' I have a few things to say**

**First of all: Thank you so much! Over 50 reviews you guys are the best! Thank you for continuing to support me throughout this story! Ya think we can make it over 60?**

**Second of all: The reason I haven't updated is because my laptop broke...twice...and it took forever to get it fixed. I know I said that this chapter would have a movie night to get Raph and May moments but I realized it would take forever to finish the chapter, plus I needed to get Splinter's blessing for Raph and May to 'date'. So basically the movie night won't be until the chapter after the next chapter. Sorry!**

** BTW did anyone go on the Nick website and look at the tour clips with Gabby and Noah? You guys should, it's so cool! It said there's going to be an hour length episode where the turtles go infiltrate TCRI for the last time! Anyway, I'll stop my rambling now and let you guys review. NIce compliments, anything grammar mistakes? Thanks!**


	18. The Talk

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Way over 60 Reviews and nearly made it to 70! You guys are awesome! **

**Well, as we know, this chapter is where Raph get's Splinter's blessing and the announce themselves a couple. I'm not that happy with this chapter and as well as the one I'm working on right now because being away from the computer too long made me lose my writing-ness. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think the petstore has any ninja turtles or giant rats in stock...darn :(**

* * *

Donatello walked out of the lab and was nearly run over by his older brother, Raphael.

"Is she ok? Is she dead?!" Raph asked urgently, his green eyes widened. He never realized that he was sitting on top of his brother

"Yes, she's alive." Grunted Donnie as he tried to push Raph off "Now get off my before _I _die." Raph climbed off him and continued to ask questions

"Is she awake?"

"She was when I left,"

"Can I go see her?"

"I don't know Raph, she's really weak and-" Don didn't get to finish as Raph had already darted to the lab.

_**Mayuka's** **POV**_

I felt like crap, worthless, pained crap. My shoulder hurt like hell and I had no idea how I got to be in Donnie's lab. Wait, no I remember now: Raph carried me from the building. I felt a pit of shame in my stomach. I let Karai beat me, how embarrassing is that? And it happened in front of my boyfriend! _Oh come on Mayuka, _I told myself _he doesn't even know that you want to be his girlfriend! _I sighed. I closed my eyes just as a stocky figure wearing a red mask came in. I pretended to be asleep so I could see what he would do. Raph sat on the infirmary bed and took my hand. He squeezed it and I cracked my eyes open just a little. His eyes showed worry and I felt kinda bad that I gave him such a scare. Raph continued to rub my hand and whispered some words that I couldn't hear. After a few minutes he got up and did the unthinkable: he gently kissed my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face as I heard Raph leave the room.

"For someone who's anti-social you kiss pretty well, _honey._" I quipped softly. Raph spun around and stared at me, wide eyed. I grinned and waved with my good arm.

"What? You don't think I couldn't feel that?" my grin grew wider as Raphael's cheeks flared all sorts of red.

"I-uh, well, coarse I knew you could feel that! The reason for that was obviously c-cause-" Raph stuttered, then sighed in defeat "Yes I kissed you well, because, well… I love you." I could barely hear the last words, but they were unmistakable. This time my cheeks flared all sorts of red. Raph saw the blush, like a brush stroking my cheeks with a pink hue. He widened his eyes, if that were still possible.

"You…love…me?" I asked. Raph nodded, averting his eyes from my gaze.

"Well then, that makes two of us." I grinned. Raphael snapped his gaze back to me

"Y-you do?! You love me?" he said excitedly, then it turned into him talking to himself, like hobos do "She really loves me! I knew it! Nobody can resist me with my muscles and sai!"

"Raph?" I asked. Raph stopped talking to himself and looked at me, who was freaked out. "It's true I love you, but don't overdo it yet, you still have to tell Splinter."

_**Normal** **POV**_

Raphael sucked in a breath. How could he forget that? What if his father didn't even approve?

"We'll tell him when the time is right." Raph decided. Mayuka nodded "So, now that we're technically girlfriend and boyfriend, are we going to be making out on the couch in front of everyone and look at each other with those dopey love eyes?"

"Aw, _hell no!_" Mayuka made a face. "That is just _nasty! _How could you even traumatize me like that?!" Raph grinned, this was why he loved her

"Good, because you couldn't make me do that, even if you painted Spike and mine shells'!" Raph agreed. May burst into laughter, and soon Raph joined in. A knock came from the door and May and Raph looked up. Mikey's face popped in

"Hi May," he said.

"Hey Mikey," May replied.

"Leo and I wanna know if you guys want to do a movie night or something, because somehow a bucket of ice cream ended up in the fridge."

"Ooh! Yeah let's do a movie night!" May squealed.

"Sure, I have no idea what ice cream is, but sounds good." Raph said. None of the turtles have had ice cream, and they were all curious to find out. May fake gasped

"You. Never. Had. _Ice cream?_" she asked. The boys shook their heads "What does April even feed you?!"

"Pizza." Mikey chimed

"Some more pizza." Raph added. May used her good arm to facepalm

"Popcorn?"

"What corn?" Raph asked, trying to get the name straight

"Popcorn."

"Nope."

May sighed. She needed to have a talk with April.

"Have you had a slushie?" if the answer was 'no'…

Mikey giggled.

"That's such a weird name! Sluuushieeee…" Mikey stretched out the word while Raph shook his head, his baby brother was making him look less cool!

"I have no idea what that even is." Raphael stated "What is it?"

"A slushie is basically an ice smoothie with flavored syrup." Mayuka explained patiently, as though explaining to this to little kids. Both brothers nodded with understanding "Like, have you guys ever had snow cones?" both ninja shook their heads. May groaned

"I really need to talk to April about your diets." As if on cue, April walked into the room with Donatello

"Donnie!" May cried suddenly, startling the geeky turtle "Have you ever had a slushie?" she didn't wait for an answer

"A what-sie?" Don was baffled.

"Of coarse you haven't." May waved her hand, then turned to April

"I can't believe these guys haven't had any good snacks except for pizza-"

"And more pizza." Michelangelo finished. May nodded

"I thought you were the one who taught them the cultures of America!" April raised her eyebrow

"Aren't you supposed to teach them the cultures about Japan?"

"I'd love to, but Splinter already did that, plus you introduced them to Japanese food, so I have nothing to teach them." May said sadly

"I want to learn about the plushie!" Mikey chimed. Mayuka giggled

"It's a _slushie _Mikey." She corrected gently. Mikey waved his hand

"Same thing, only with a 'p' and sounds better."

"So," Raph said "are we gonna have a movie night or what?" Donnie sighed

"I don't know Raph, May's just woken up, her shoulder has a lot of stitches, there are a bunch of markings on her-"

"YOU TOOK OFF MY SHIRT?" Mayuka growled, "DUDE! I WASN'T EVEN WEARING A TANK TOP!" Donatello's cheeks turned crimson while Mikey and even Leo burst into laughter. Raph looked about ready to pummel the purple ninja.

"But it was f-for a g-good-" Donnie sputtered before May interrupted him again

"Next time I have injuries under my shirt ask April to do it! At least she's a girl and not a perv!" Raph, Leo, Mikey and April all starting laughing even more after those words. If possible, Donnie's cheeks turned even more red as he begun to sputter incoherent excuses

"Now, as I was saying," May continued, as if what she yelled never happened "Raph, Mikey, and I were thinking a movie night was in order to both teach these boys about American snacks and to get our minds off everything that's been happening." She looked over to Leonardo and April "Is this in order?"

The leader in blue nodded his approval while April grinned

"Seems like a good idea,"

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Then this is in order." May declared, then turned to face the purple clad turtle with a malicious grin "Now, I believe that Donatello came in here to check on my injuries, so if you would, exit the room so he has _complete privacy._"

Everyone started laughing as Donnie begun threatening Mayuka while they left the lab.

* * *

Raph walked out of the lab and into the kitchen where he took a seat, his smile now gone, something was wrong with May, he could sense it. She was still cracking jokes like normal but something was off. Her eyes didn't have their normal spark and were kind of dull. They showed something that Raph rarely saw in the Japanese girl. It was almost like she was sad, or traumatized. Raphael knew it had something to do with Karai, he just knew it. _I swear, if Karai ends up breaking May to the point where she ends up in a mental hospital… _Raph's threats were interrupted by a had being placed on his shoulder. Raph jumped a foot in the air

"I mean really, how hard is it to knock?!" Raph grumbled once he realized that it was only his sensei

"What is the matter, Raphael?" Splinter asked

"Nothing, sensei…" Raph said. Splinter gave him a look "Fine. May looks really upset, I bet it's something that Karai did. I think that little dirtbag said something that really took an impact on her." Splinter nodded

"How can you tell?" Raph shrugged

"I can kind of… sense it… I also see it in her eyes, they don't look the same,"

"Do you know what happened?" Raph shook his head

"No sensei, when I got there, Karai had already stabbed her and was getting to chop her head off."

Splinter nodded again and begun stroking his beard

"It seems that you have feelings for Mayuka my son," he said. Raph blushed furiously and banged his head on the table.

"Did Mikey tell you this? I bet he was listening when I was talking with May! I'm going to kill that little sucker…" the angry red clad turtle jumped up and ran to find Mikey. Master Splinter calmly grabbed the edge of his second oldest's shell

"You are not going to harm Michelangelo, Raphael." He said. "And he didn't tell me, I heard it." He added with a small chuckle as he saw his normally angry son's cheeks burn

"I was coming to check on Mayuka when I overheard you talking with her. Forgive me if you considered it eavesdropping, my son."

"It's fine Sensei," Raph mumbled as he looked at the ground so his father wouldn't see his cheeks "May and I were just worried that you wouldn't let us…date…" Master Splinter put a reassuring hand on Raph

"My son, I can see that you clearly have feelings for Mayuka, and I give you my blessing for the two of you to go on a date when the time is right."

Raph's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he said. Master Splinter was giving them permission to go out?! Though he tried to prevent it, Raph's face broke out into a grin

"Thank you, Sensei!" May would be so happy even though they weren't going to take this relationship like those corny people in TV shows did! Maybe with this news Mayuka wouldn't be feeling sad anymore!

Splinter chuckled, then his expression turned serious "Now what were you saying about Karai trying to kill Mayuka?" Raph shrugged

"Like I said, don't know, might wanna ask her, but not tonight, she's been through a lot and we were planning to have a movie night, if that's cool with you." Splinter agreed, his sons and the girls had been through so much this past time and they deserved a break to act their own age.

"You may, but no sugar for either you or Michelangelo after ten. Understood?" Raph nodded

"Hai Sensei." Raph bowed and rushed off to the lab. _Geez, I really hope this helps May…_

* * *

**Annnnnnddddd done! Like I said, not really happy with this chapter and if you think I didn't portray Splinter pretty well, my apologies. I think him to be a kinda hard character since the new Nick barely has any of him in it. Once again, thanks for reading and in the next chapter I will finally, finally, do the movie night! Which means MayxRaph and DonniexApril moments! YAY! **

**Please review and let's see if we can make it to over 70! Come on guys I know you can do it!**


	19. Movie Night

**Here I am! Sorry it took so long but I had camp and I was fighting writer's block. I have no idea what to say...oh yeah! Thank you for the reviews and to _Storm Uchiha_ Mayuka is actually a Japanese name. When I was coming up with the characters' names I knew the name Mayuka, and I just wanted to be sure that it was a Japanese name, which it is. I could be wrong, or there may be two types of Mayuka, but for my story, Mayuka is Japanese.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT they belong to their respective owners...**

* * *

Two hours later, the six teenagers were seated in the pit of the lair choosing sleeping spots incase they fell asleep during the movie. They had chosen to watch "Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix".

"Nooo, I get the beanbag, you get the ground!" Mikey said

"But why do _I _have to get the ground? I always get the ground!" Donatello whined. Mikey shrugged

"Because, every time you get the couch, you end up falling asleep and fall on top of me! This time, you can't fall off!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Guys!" Leo's voice rang from the kitchen "Just decide already!"

with one final whispered "Do not!" from Donnie, the two youngest turtles went into the kitchen to help out with the snacks that Leo and Raph had managed to get topside. Just as promised, there were indeed slushies, popcorn, and vanilla ice-cream, as well as some soda. Leo, and Raph were setting up the food while April was looking over Mayuka's stitches in the lab. Donnie and Mikey went over to their older brothers as they helped set up plates and cups

"What were you guys arguing about?" Leo asked

"Sleeping spots." the purple and orange clad turtles replied together

"Why do you two always fight about that? Does it really matter?" Leo asked. Both nodded

"Donnie always falls off the couch and lands on me whenever we watch a movie," Mikey said "and he's not the lightest turtle in the world if you know what I mean." He quickly added, swiftly dodging a smack from the lanky turtle

"I do not! I lose my balance and it's your fault for being under me!" Donnie shot back.

"I'm only under you because Raphie's scary at night and I sure don't wanna be with him in the morning!"

Raph scowled and reached to smack the back of his little brother's head. At that moment April and May came into the kitchen, both dressed in pjs, April in yellow ones with bunnies, and May in solid magenta.

"Who's ready to learn about the American food culture?" May cheered, giving a look to April, who smiled and rolled her eyes

"Me!" the four turtles chimed. The girls chuckled.

"Let's see, what should we start with first?" May looked around the table, surveying her options.

"We should really have them try the ice-cream first May, you know before it runs out." April suggested.

"Alright." The two girls took six bowls from the cabinets and dished out small portions for each turtle and themselves. The two girls watched in anticipation as the four brothers lifted the ice-cream filled spoons into their awaiting mouths. The reactions were just as expected

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

"How could someone be keeping us from this stuff!"

"I'm going back to Flavorville!"

"May this stuff is so good!"

"What have you children concluded about this?" May asked while she tried not to smile at the turtles, who were now acting like toddlers

"THAT I WANT MORE!" Mikey nearly shouted while jumping up and down. May whipped out a notebook and pen and wrote down something.

"No more ice-cream for Michelangelo." She mumbled. Said turtle pouted.

"What have you concluded Leo?" the Japanese girl turned to the blue clad ninja

"This is almost as good as pizza goyza." Leo said proudly. May nodded and wrote something in the notebook

"What about you Donnie?"

"That ice-cream has both cream and ice, though more creamy as opposed to the relative in Italy, gelato, which has more ice and made in various fruit flavors leading us to be-" before the geeky turtle could finish the sudden lecture Raphael reached over and stuck his spoon into Donnie's mouth. Donatello immediately spit out the spoon and started gagging

"Oh Raph that's gross! Why would you do that? Now I got your germs eww!" whined the turtle as he sputtered out the 'germs' his brother gave him in the sink

"Drama turtle…" scoffed Raphael "We're brothers, should it make a difference?"

"It indeed would! Shell knows where that spoon's been!" sputtered Donatello

"Guys!" interrupted Mayuka "As much as April and I would adore listening to you two bicker like an old married couple we do still have food to try." The two turtles looked at their crushes and murmured their apologies before sitting down again at the table with their brothers.

"Sweet, now let's see if you guys will like the slushies…"

Everyone was seated as the movie began. After many demands and a destroyed pillow, everyone had finally chosen their sleeping spots; April was sitting on the ground leaning on the couch with a sleeping bag, next to Donatello, (Michelangelo had warned April about the geeky turtle falling on people), Leo was on the couch with a Space Heroes blanket, Mikey was sitting smack in the middle of the pit so up close to the TV that there was a 95% he would become blind, and Raphael and Mayuka were in a corner of the pit close to Leo sitting together. They hadn't told the others that they were a couple for _certain_ reasons, and Raphael's explanation was that he wanted to make sure May was okay.

"Now let's start the movie!" Mikey declared. Donnie took the disk from its case and inserted it into the player.

"Have you ever seen this movie, Donnie?" April asked.

"No, but when we were younger we saw the trailer. Leo refused to sleep for nearly a week," the purple turtle chuckled.

"I wasn't scared Donnie!" the leader in blue scowled "And even if I was, which I _wasn't, _could you really blame me? How did you not get scared when Voldemort's face smushed himself against the TV screen late at night?!"

"Don't say his name!" Mikey cried "Who's knows, for all we know, he could be in the sewers, just waiting for someone to say his name so that he can come and kill us!"

"Like that's gonna happen, shell for brains." Raph said, rolling his eyes "Wizards aren't real."

"Said the funny talking turtle." Mikey blew a raspberry at his brother.

"Guys, the movie's starting!" May said.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Where does the movie take place?"

"London."

"But that doesn't look like it."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Have you ever _been _to London?"

"…No…"

"Then shut u- Ow! May why'd ya hit my head?!"

"Mikey could have read about London in a book."

"…Mikey. Reading a _book? _Did Karai knock you in the head or something?"

"Good point."

At one point during the movie Raph and May had a popcorn bowl in between them and Raph had a hand in the bowl, reaching for the crunchy food, only to find a smooth, human, hand. What felt like the third blush that night Raphael turned his head slowly and saw May's face as well, equally blushing. It happened fast; the two teens retracted their hands as if the popcorn had burned them, muttered apologies, and dropped their gaze. After a few seconds of silence, Mayuka lightly shoved Raphael

"Huh?" the turtle looked at the girl in utter confusion while the Japanese girl grinned

"Don't you remember?" she asked

"Remember what?" Raph asked while tilting his head like a puppy

"We're not a couple." Nearly all the color drained from Raph's face as his jaw opened

"W-we're not?" he whispered shouted

"Of course we are! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"But you said…" Raph stuttered. Mayuka sighed

"You boys are all the same," she stated with a gentle smile "I'll try again: we're not the type of couple to get all lovey and mushy gushy, or as you _'men' _say it: soft and wimpy."

"Oooh," Raph understood nodding his head. "Yeah, I totally remembered, I was just playing with ya."

May rolled her eyes "Sure you were, Sherlock."

"_Crucio!"_ May giggled quietly. Raphael raised an eye-ridge and looked at her

"What's so funny?"

"Bellatrix sounds like a crabby old lady." Raph nodded, and then started snickering.

Towards the middle of the movie, the red-clad ninja felt something on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he saw that Mayuka had laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. She looked up at him

"Is it ok if I do this?" she asked quietly, a blush blooming on her tanned cheeks.

"No it's…fine…" Raph said blushing furiously, then gave her a gentle smile.

"Mm…" May hummed as she half closed her eyes. Inside Raph was panicking. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to put his arm around her in a comforting manner? Yes, that seemed like a good idea. Raph placed his green hand from where it had been on the couch to her shoulder, only to hear May hiss in pain. Raphael quickly retracted his arm as if it was burned.

"Sorry!" he whispered. _Raph you idiot! _The red turtle scolded himself. Ok, so putting an arm around her was out of question. Raph was so caught up in his problems that he didn't notice the two looks he was getting from his oldest and youngest brothers. Leo had a smile on his face and Mikey…well, let's say that Michelangelo wasn't in a hurry to stop staring. Sending a look at Mikey that could have killed him, Raph looked up at the leader frantically and mouthed 'what do I do?!'

In turn the only thing Leonardo did was smirk and give his little temper-issued brother a pat on his shoulder.

"Put your arm around her waist," Leo whispered in Raph's ear

"Where'd ya get that from?" Raph whispered back as to not disturb his love

"I don't know, usually it's what Captain Ryan does to his girlfriends." Leo shrugged.

"So you expect me to be a dorky dweeb and do what he does? Not worth it." Raphael brought a hand to his chin and thought "I got it! I'll put my hand around her waist!"

"But that's what I said!" Leo facepalmed.

"True, though technically you _whispered _just like I am now, and then you decided to add it came from Space Heroes." Said Raph as he turned his attention back to the movie. When May wasn't noticing, Raphael slipped his hand around her waist. When May felt something tugging her, she turned to Raph, and realized that he had slipped an arm around her. She smiled as she once again leaned into him. Raph on the other hand, was inside beaming with pride. Had his brothers not been with him and Mayuka, he would kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him, but he wouldn't do that…yet.

A sudden whimper brought the red-clad turtle out of his thoughts and made him look around for the source of the noise. Over on the other side Donnie looked like he would pass out. The poor turtle was drawn between eternal happiness and pure shock. April had decided to use his right arm as a pillow and was now snoozing off while Donnie blushed the darkest red possible. He saw that his brothers were now watching him, Mikey with the most attention as he raced for some part of the house. At first Donatello didn't notice that Mayuka was leaning of Raph's shoulder as well and that he had an arm around her, but then he did a double take and his chocolate orbs widened. Donnie mouthed to his immediate older brother 'are you guys a couple?!' and Raph waved the hand that wasn't around the Japanese girl's waist, signaling that he would explain later. Donnie nodded then returned to hyperventilating, trying to get Leo's attention. The blue clad turtle sighed, albeit calm, and pointed to Raph. Donnie looked at how Raph had his arm around May's waist and sent a questioning glance to his oldest brother, who nodded. With a tentative hand, the purple-clad turtle slipped a long green arm around April's waist. April, like Mayuka, felt something tugging her and looked up at Donnie, who blushed more when the love of his life looked at him

"Are you uncomfortable?" Donnie asked in that shy, softspoken voice of his. April immediately shook her head and grinned, then what she did next was a little daring. Just when Mikey came back with a camera unnoticed, April reached up and pecked Donatello on the cheek just as a flash erupted in the room. A few things happened at once; Donnie gasped and fainted, April realized that Mikey had snapped a pic of them kissing and had a giant blush on her pale cheeks, May snapped awake and was staring at the unconscious Donnie, trying to figure out what happened, and Mikey was throwing popcorn at his immediate older brother, as if it would revive him.

"What happened?" May asked

"April kissed Donnie then the egghead fainted." Raph replied.

_**Mayuka's POV**_

Oh wow April. Though I knew she was going to do that. A couple days ago we were in her new room talking and she was telling me about her love for Donnie, saying that if we ever did a movie night she would kiss him. And she did, so what I'm wondering is how come she looks embarrassed? I mean, yeah Mikey took a picture of her and Donnie but now it's a memory! At least she had the guts to kiss him, and she and him aren't even dating. I know Raph and I just became one, but with our personalities it's going to be a different relationship, excluding the fact that I'm dating a mutant turtle. I never thought that any of this would happen when I moved to New York, even with all the weird talk that Miwa told me. Miwa! In all the stuff that happened I nearly forgot that she was coming, in two weeks time to be precise. Where the heck is she going to sleep? Originally she's supposed to be with me and Auntie Celia but she's Splinter's daughter so shouldn't she be sleeping with down here?

"May?" Raph asks. I jump, I forgot he was here. "Are you ok? You kinda spaced out."

"No, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff,"

"Like what?" I sighed

"Miwa, she's coming in like two weeks and I want to be prepared."

"Oh." Raph replies "Why do you want to be prepared? She's your best friend, what could go wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but with all this Karai and Shredder drama, I don't want her to get hurt."

Raphael nodded and removed his hand from my waist and took my hand into his.

"May, nothing's going to go wrong, after all, Miwa has four butt-kicking brothers and a best friend to protect her, and I'm pretty sure that she's a skilled ninja too."

"That's true, she is pretty good, as good as me!" I boasted.

"That's nice," Raph rolled his eyes. "but no one's better than me."

"That is a total lie, you have not seen my skills yet." Raph raised an eye-ridge

"Oh really? What's your weapon?"

"A katana, like Leo's, but when I moved here I had to leave it. I never thought I would need it here, even if it is New York."

"Interesting." Raph commented "When Miwa comes, I'll challenge you." He let go of my hand and held it out

"Done." I smirked as I shook it. A yawn escaped my mouth

"Aw, is someone tired?" Raph mock cooed

"I'm not tired. I'm just not wide awake." I protested

"Sure you are." Raphael chuckled as he grabbed Leo's Space Heroes blanket and covered me with me. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes mommy," I giggled.

_**Normal POV**_

As Raphael covered Mayuka he felt something warm grow in his chest, love. Even in the TV dimmed room he saw the beauty in May, her chocolate brown hair, which was slightly messy, with her matching eyes, taking in everything with confidence and passion. There was no doubt in Raph's mind that he loved her. Checking one last time to ensure that May was asleep, Raph looked at the other teens, who were still bickering over the picture and throwing stray pieces of popcorn at each other. Raph smiled. He loved his family with all his heart, including May and April, who were like sisters to him, even if he was dating one of them. Soon Miwa would be coming and would add to their family. Still smiling Raph lay down next to May and let the noises of his brothers and sister lull him to sleep.

* * *

**I'm done! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm trying to make it go past the 3,000 word mark so I'm going to keep talking**

**While I have you reading, I found out a few things. One, I think rumor has it (It's a song!) that Josh Peck from Nick's Drake and Josh is going to voice Casey Jones for the 2k12 show though I'm not too sure. Another news piece is, I finally saw Parasitica! If you want to know how go to my profile and click on the link. I promise it's not one of those crappy links that make you download something, at least I hope not, it worked great for me. So now I'm pretty sure were past the 3,000 word mark, so yay us!**

**I think I'm going to start writing fanfics for other catagories, like Harry Potter. Their not going to be chapter stories, but more like one-shots and such.**

**I think that's all I have to say, wait no. Please Review! This chapter took me so long to write and it'd be a waste if no one reviewed! So please take the time to review!**

**Ok, you can go watch Parasitca now, hope it works!**

**EpicThunder101**


	20. An Important Discussion

**Helloooo! I hope you guys had a great Fourth of July (if you celebrate it) and a fantastic week! Ok, so a couple things: One, even though you guys barely left any reviews, I still greatly appreciate them all the same. Two, I can't show you Parasitica for some reason, so now we have to wait. Third, I got a deviantArt! tell ya the details later, for now just read!**

**Disclaimer: The day TMNT is mine, pigs will serve in the army while shooting bacon strips at the enemy**

* * *

It was a little early when Mayuka woke up. Rubbing her eyes she surveyed the room. The only people in the pit were April and Donnie sleeping side by side, and her and Raph. Looking down at the red-clad ninja May grinned. He looked so cute…

Shaking her head Mayuka got up carefully, her shoulder feeling better, and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Heading to the kitchen May saw that Splinter was there, brewing a kettle of tea and looking as if he was expecting her to come.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Sensei," May greeted as she bowed

"Ohayōgozaimasu Mayuka," Splinter greeted back. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." May took a seat at the island as Splinter got another cup.

"Now Mayuka," Splinter started as he handed the teenager a cup of green tea "I think we need to talk about what happened with Karai."

"Hai sensei." May sighed as she blew on her drink.

"From what Leonardo and Raphael told me it seems that the two of you know each other from before?"

"Hai." May said. It was time to explain the past.

"When Karai, Miwa, and I were kids, the three of us were best friends. This was before Karai acted the way she does now. The three of us were inseparable. We would spend hours together sparring and playing in the fields, going to the park, the zoo, everywhere. Please don't think that I'm on the Foot Clan's side, I never knew that Karai would become the ruthless teenager she is."

Splinter nodded and stroked his beard "I fully trust and believe you Mayuka. I can sense that you're not like Karai, you show compassion to others while she is ruthless. However, I do remember Raphael telling me that you were in a state of shock when he came to rescue you. Could you please tell me what happened?"

Like another knife plunging into her, May's breath hitched. Just thinking about what her father did made her want to cry.

"I-I don't know Sensei, see, my father did something I don't think I could ever forgive him for."

"What did he do, my child?" Splinter chided gently, for the first time calling Mayuka something 'my child'.

"Karai told me that when we were younger, Oroku Saki made a deal with my father." May explained, her eyes filling with tears "Saki-san said that he would give my father 10000000 yen for the company he owns, in exchange for the money paid back to him by the time I was fifteen, and me."

Splinter's eyes widened and was about to say something but May kept going, now anger replacing the tears

"Father thought it was a joke, but he should of known better, Saki-san never tells jokes. He agreed and signed the contract the two had made and continued to think that this was a joke, but he didn't look at what the contract said. Karai said that my father was never able to pay back the yen because of the economy, but he still had me. In hopes of trying to protect me, my parents sent me here to New York with my aunt, thinking that Saki-san would never find me in America. But he did. I guess that's pretty much what happened Sensei." May finished, looking up from her tea to the rat, who was now pacing the kitchen. "What do I do?" she asked

"For once, I'm not sure." Splinter admitted, folding his hands behind his back and coming to stand in front of the Japanese girl. "What your father did was dishonorable and wrong, even if he thought that it was a joke. Oroku Saki never had a proper sense of humor and he was clever to pull off something like that. Though your father made a grave mistake, he was right in sending you into hiding in a different country." Splinter looked at May, who was paying full attention before continuing "Unfortunately, your father never had no idea that Saki would be here looking for me, not knowing that his prize would also be here. Now that Karai has found you and Shredder knows, I'm afraid that there is no other option than to have you come into hiding like April."

May's heart sank. Leave her whole life topside and come live with the mutants? What would her aunt say? How would she react? She already knew that April went missing and her aunt was supposed to protect May, not let her go into hiding. It occurred to May if her aunt even knew what she was doing.

"But sensei, I can't!" May sputtered "What would my aunt say? She doesn't know what my father did but she knows that April went missing. She already lost her husband and she needs me! What about Miwa? She's supposed to stay with us!"

"Calm down Mayuka, I have already thought about it." Splinter said as he put a consoling hand on May "You will write a letter telling your aunt that you have gone to find April, also telling her that Miwa will not be able to come. Later tonight Raphael and Leonardo will take you back to your Aunt's house where you will get your things and leave the letter. For now you will sleep with April in her new room. Understood?"

May sighed, she knew it for the best to protect her and her aunt incase Karai got word where she was living, and it was no use arguing with Splinter if his mind was already set.

"Hai Sensei." May sighed "I understand that you're doing this for the best."

_As if my life couldn't get any weirder… _May thought. _Oh how I'm always wrong…_

* * *

**Ok, so I left you on another cliffhanger! You guys know the drill already, or at least I hope so. Now, about my new deviantArt. I don't really know how to draw on a computer except for basic chibi so please don't expect Leonardo Da Vinci art. Still, hope you guys check it out once I post the link on my profile! And sorry about the short chapter, but after writing a really long one, I felt so tired. Btw, did Parasitica come out yet, like here in the US? I don't have cable... **

**Have a turtle-y day!**


	21. Morning Routine

**...I guess I have nothing to say. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! *grabs Raphael by the shell and uses him as shield***

**Raph: What are you _doing?_**

**Me: hiding behind you silly**

**Raph: Well don't.**

**Me: Fine...sheesh, touchy turtle...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the little plushes they sell in stores**

**Raph: they make mini _US-ES?! _Isn't that creeepy? Are they ****voodoo dolls? Can I have one of Mi-**

**Me: BE QUIET!****_  
_**

* * *

After breakfast since the boys were still asleep, May went to the pit where Donnie, April, and Raph still snoozed. It felt strange to not here any noises made by four teenage boys in the lair, but quiet was always nice now and then. Sitting quietly on the couch, May took a closer look at her new roommates.

Donnie had his mask sideways on his face and May could see bags under his chocolate eyes from much needed, deprived sleep. Exactly what he did at night was beyond her. His face was relaxed and even as he slept he had a faint blush on his cheeks from having April next to him.

April was still sleeping on top of Donnie's plastron, using him as a pillow, and was sleeping soundly. Mayuka grinned at the adorable sight and it took all her will to not take a picture of them. May wondered how she would take the news to having another roommate. _Probably pretty well, _she thought _At least I'm female, which means things like the bathroom will be less awkward for April._

Walking over to Leo's room May tentatively knocked on the door. From the other side there could be snoring heard. Seeing that Leo wouldn't wake up himself, May went into his room to see if she could solve the problem.

Leonardo's room was covered ceiling to floor with the things he liked most. There were posters of Captain Ryan on his walls, kanji written on papers and displayed, drawings Leo had made as a kid, posters of Japanese swordsmen, and one wall had dents made from shuriken. In the corner of Leo's room was something so amazing that even though May had no interest for it, was still oustounded. There in the corner, under a shelf of action figures, sat a huge shrine of things from Space Heroes. There sitting in the middle of it, was Leo's no.1 special edition copy of a Space Heroes comic book. Surrounding it were more posters, a DVD of the first ever made movie, and little tiny figures of Captain Ryan with Crankshaw. It was like walking into a museum of the blue clad turtle's life, or at least his weird obsession. Rolling her eyes, May looked over to the bed where Leonardo slept. His shell was to her and his mask was off. On a nightstand next to the bed was his mask, knee and elbow pads, foot wrappings, belt, and katana straps.

_Oh man, this is gonna be great! _May though giddily as she tip-toed to his bed. leaning in to Leo's ear, May shouted "LEO! WAKE UP! RAPH HAS CAPTAIN RYAN HOSTAGE UNDER HIS BLANKETS IN THE LIVING ROOM! IF YOU SAVE HIM HE'LL GIVE YOU A TOUR OF THE GALAXY IN HIS SPACE-CAR THINGIE!"

As if a blow horn had been blown in his ear (which is kinda had been if you think about it), Leonardo was wide awake and alert as he shot out of bed and jumped over May into the living room while yelling "HAMATO RAPHAEL LEAVE CAPTAIN RYAN ALONE!" leaving Mayuka to burst into laughter as she followed the leader in blue in time to watch Leo pounce on Raph's sleeping form and start slapping him repeatedly. Raph's eyes snapped open as he started using his hands to block Leo's strikes. "Raph-" slap "Give-" slap "Me-" slap "Captain-" slap "Ryan-" slap "So-" slap "I-" slap "Can-" slap "Get-" slap "A-" slap "Tour-" slap "Of-" slap "The-" slap "Galaxy-" slap "In-" slap "His-" slap "Space-car thingie!"

"I don't have your stupid idol under my blankets, Leo!" Raph snapped as he tackled his older brother, waking up Donnie and April in the process. April's hair was sticking up in all directions, though not caring in the least. Donnie, having realizing that his crush had used his plastron as a pillow, was trying so hard not to grin like an idiot. Even if he couldn't have held in his happiness, April wouldn't have noticed, for she was too busy trying to figure out why Leo and Raph were wrestling.

"I don't believe you!" Leo shot back. Donnie and April looked at the arguing brothers and then turned their heads to the sound of laughter that was May. The Japanese girl was hunched over in laughter while watching the eldest brothers fight like an old married couple. When May noticed that the redhead and tallest turtle were watching her, she waved at them and smiled.

"Ohayou!" she chirped.

Donnie merely rolled his eyes and got up. "I need my coffee." The morning seen for him was almost a daily routine, and usually couldn't deal with him until he had a cup of his warm beverage.

April trailed after him, May in tow.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" May asked.

"Since I made the mistake of getting it for them," April answered. "You should have seen it. Mikey was on a sugar high, Leo was bouncing up and down pretending to be Captain Ryan, and Raph…he was actually the only normal one. He was just lying down on the ground for awhile."

"What about Donnie?" May asked

"He just grinned and took it to his lab. Ever since he's been drinking it."

"It's my life saver!" Donnie chimed as they entered the kitchen, bidding a good morning to Splinter before going to the coffee maker and starting it up. April shook her head and sat down at the table with Splinter.

"Is Michelangelo not up yet?" Splinter asked the two girls. Both shrugged. As if on cue, Mikey bounced happily into the kitchen,

"Good mornin' New Jersey!" he said in an accent.

"Mikey, we're not in New Jeresy." Donnie said as he came to sit down at the island with the others.

"I know, but it sounds better than 'New York.'" Mikey shrugged as he poured himself cereal. "By the way, why are Leo and Raph fighting?"

"I decided to wake up our leader by telling him the Captain Ryan was being held hostage under Raph's blankets, and that if he was saved, Leo would get a tour of the galaxy in his space-car thingie." May said proudly.

"What's a space-car thingie?" Donnie asked.

"No idea."

"Wait, Donnie?" Mikey looked at his older brother. "Did you _see _Leo while they were wrestling?"

the purple-clad turtle shook his head slowly. Michelangelo's baby blue eyes widened before his frantically whispered something into his ear.

"He's what?!" Donnie cried. Mikey nodded.

"What happened?" May and April asked. Both brothers ignored them.

"Well don't just stand there, go tell him!" Donnie pushed Mikey, and the little turtle ran off.

"What did Leo do?!" May asked. Donnie blushed and fiddled with his fingers

"W-well, you see," he stuttered "Leo, uhh…he-" Donatello was interrupted rudely by someone yelling

"LEO YOU'RE NAKED!" Mikey shouted. Silence for a second…followed by a girlish scream and a door slamming.

Mayuka and April looked at Donnie.

"That's what went wrong." He admitted sheepishly as Mikey came back wiping his hands and sitting across from May.

"…Ok then…" May nodded. At that moment Raphael came in with a deep scowl on his face. He was muttering some incoherent and crossed his arms as he sat down next to May.

"Well good morning to you too," she teased. Raph turned to her, the faintest of blushes coming on his cheeks as he continued to scowl.

"Do you know exactly _what _Leo did to me?" he asked angrily

"Wrestled with you while he was naked because he thought that Captain Ryan was being held hostage because I told him that if he saved him he would get a tour of the galaxy in a space car-thingie?"

Raph nodded indignantly, then something inside his ego filled head made him snap his attention to her.

"Wait. _You _told him that?!" he asked in disbelief. May shrugged

"I was feeling creative this morning." She admitted nonchalantly. Across the table Michelangelo was grinning

"Nice job dudette!" he complimented "I didn't think girls could prank people. Boy was I wrong!"

"What else is new?" Raph said sarcastically as the teenagers laughed. At the moment Leo came back in, thankfully clothed, with a beyond embarrassed look on his face.

"Morning Leo," April greeted him.

"Hi April…" the leader in blue mumbled as he sat down next to Master Splinter. May sighed.

"Leo, I'm sorry that I told you Captain Ryan was under Raph's blankets." She apologized. Leo looked at her with the same disbelief Raph had had.

"_You _did that?!" he asked incredulously "I thought only _guys _could prank!"

"That's what I said!" Mikey chimed. Leo grinned, then it faltered slightly.

"Wait…so does that mean I don't get a tour of the galaxy in Captain Ryan's space car-thingie?"

May couldn't help but coo mentally at Leonardo's childlike face.

"Nope, sorry Leo." she said. At that moment, the hothead in red coughed loudly.

"I think you also owe _**me **_an apology, Leo." Raph crossed his arms as said turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"Say what now? How do I owe you an apology?"

"Well," Raph began "for starters, you woke me up before noon on a weekend, and we know I get grouchy when you do that-"

"But aren't you always grouchy?" Mikey quipped. Raph smacked him over the head

"Second, you tackled me _while _I was asleep. And third, you tackled me while you were _naked._" He finished. Once again, the other teens laughed while Leo blushed.

"Fine. I'm sorry I tackled you, and woke you up before noon." Leo said with a roll of his ocean blue eyes.

"Thank you." Raph said smugly. After listening to the teens converse, Splinter felt that now was the appropriate time to tell them all about the news. Master Splinter stood up, catching the attention of the turtles, May, and April.

"Now that we are all wide awake, there is something we must discuss…"

* * *

**Yep. Another cliffhanger. Did anyone see Operation: Break Out? And yep, I changed the cover...again. I felt that this would be more appropriate since it focuses more on Shredder than the Kraang, though there will be Kraang in this since they're now working with Shredder.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Yea...I'm desperate. I need motivation! So please be awesome readers and motivate!**


	22. Flashback in Japan

**Hey guys, guess what just happened to me? School! :p**

**this now means updates are gonna be even slower than usual, my apologies in advance, but I brought cookies (and healthy spinach brownies for you health dudes) ****enjoy! *hands out cookies to readers***

**Ok, so this chapter is pretty long, and focusses more on Miwa cause I needed to try and form her personality. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! So close to 90! *squeals happily***

**OMG SEASON ONE FINALE! This obviously means that the story is only canon up to before the season one finale. I'm thinking of making another story, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own TMNT, I'm only an immature teenager...with no more money. I spent it on TMNT stuff ^^'**

* * *

Five heads turned to face Master Splinter. May suddenly became very interested with her hands

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Leo asked as he tilted his head sideways. Master Splinter walked around the island

"About Mayuka's fight with Karai." Just as the five faces turned to Master Splinter, they were now faced at May. The Japanese girl looked at her friends and grinned shyly

"Hello…" she gave then a small wave. Donatello tilted his head, a confused look on his face

"What's going on?" he asked. The others murmured their confusion as well.

"That is a very good question, Donatello." Splinter said. May got up from her spot at the table and stood beside Splinter. "Let us explain…"

* * *

_11:00 p.m. Tokyo Orphanage, Japan._

_**Miwa's POV**_

Ugh. I couldn't sleep. I was way too excited to see Mayuka-chan and meet my biological father. In only two weeks I would be on a plane headed towards the 'Big Apple', possibly for good? A horrible thought ran through my head. _What if my own father rejected me?_ I lived in an orphanage long enough to know when you're rejected. I know some kids who were adopted, and a few days later came back with red puffy eyes. I remember asking a little girl who came back what happened. She had been around five or six at the time, and had a bad case of clubfoot. When I asked her, she turned to me with red eyes and answered tearfully "My parents didn't want me because I was broken."

That had been rejection. It happened to other kids without diseases as well. Some of them were bratty, some shy, some disobedient. Most would come back the next day with the same eyes that the little girl had. From then on they were quiet, rude, and bratty.

I don't think Mayuka-chan told my father, but when I was ten a couple from Italy tried to adopt me. I don't really know why I'm thinking of this right now.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

It was sometime in the spring. Mayuka-chan and I were sparring in the nearby meadow by the orphanage. It wasn't that far, but it took a little while to get there. In the middle of our spar, a little girl from the orphanage came and jumped in the middle of the fight. I recognized her as Miku. She was around four, had these oh so cute dimples on her cheeks, and was like a little sister to me and Mayuka. She also had boundless energy, which was the reason why she wasn't tired from running all the way here.

"Miwa!" she cried. Our battle came to an abrupt stop as I crouched down to the girl's eye level.

"Miku-chan, how many times have I told you not to do that while Mayuka-chan and I are sparring?" I scolded. "You could get your head chopped off accidently."

"Hai, hai, but that's not important." She waved her hand dismissively. "The director wants to see you!"

Eyes the size of saucers, I looked at Miku to see if it was a trick. Her eyes were worried, and….sad? Why?!

"He what?" I looked over to Mayuka, who was stashing the things we had brought in a bag. Her gaze turned to me as she got up from the grass "Miwa-chan, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" which was true. Normally I enjoy a good trick or two, but doing it on the _director _of the orphanage, which was the only home I ever had, was the ultimate sign of dishonor. Not to mention that he would kick me out. "I haven't pulled a trick since last month!"

"Then why does he want you?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Hellooooo?" we both looked down and saw Miku waving her hands like they were on fire to get our attention. "Let's move it people!"

I looked to Mayuka, my eyes silently begging her to come. With a simple nod from her head I felt better.

"Right." I stood up. Looking down to Miku I grinned. "Miku-chan, would you like a piggy back ride back to the orphanage?"

"Yes please!" she chirped. I crouched down again and allowed her to climb onto my back. I stood up and looked towards my best friend.

"Slow, fast, or ninja speed?" I asked Miku. Whenever Miku got a piggyback ride from one of us, we would always ask her what speed she wanted. It was like a tradition for the three of us.

"Ninja speed!" she demanded.

"Be careful what you wish for," Mayuka warned when she saw the look in my eyes. I planned to go more than ninja speed.

"Hold on tight Miku-chan." I said. With Miku squeezing my throat, it's a wonder how I was able to breathe. Or even did. Eh, I'm still alive so it doesn't matter.

I took a deep breath and started running. It felt great. The wind felt great in my face as it swept my black hair into Miku's face. With Mayuka at my side, everything seemed great. Even if I had no parents, I was still able to be happy. Miku squealed in delight as we ran at the speed of light. I swear, our sensei taught us to run so fast that it's like our feet didn't even touch the ground.

At last we reached the orphanage. It was a huge two-story building, with big, climbable, Japanese maple trees. The building had been remodeled by a rich charity organization that year. Now, every kid (above 10) got their own room in the building. They were small, but it was appreciated. Outside in the front stood the director, another man and a couple. The director was talking to the couple, and it seemed as though the other guy was translating in another language I recognized as Italian. As I unloaded Miku, Mayuka observed the people.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe some business people?" I tilted my head and looked at them. They were both tall, and well dressed. The woman was wearing a light brown sundress, no doubt a designer brand. She had big black high heels, a big black sun hat with the giant edge thingies, and red lipstick. The man was in a black suit and a tie with blue and black criss-cross designs. They looks pretty nice for each other. The trio of important people looked towards us.

"Ah! Miwa-san, we were expecting you." The director, Satoshi-sama waved his hand in motion for me to join them. I looked at Mayuka.

"Go on, it can't be bad." She said. "Miku-chan and I will wait for you in your room."

"Ok." I looked at her one more time while she ushered Miku into the building. I walked over to Satoshi-sama and the couple with a worried look.

"You wished for me?" I said politely, bowing.

"Yes. Miwa, this is Aberto Simvanini, and his wife, Belissa." He gestured to them. Aberto and Belissa smiled and waved at me. I gave them a shy smile and bowed my head.

"Good day." I said. They responded in Italian. I'm not to sure what they said, but it must've been similar to what I said. Satoshi-sama explained to me that they were looking to adopt some kids. I nodded. Why did I have to do with any of this? _Unless_… My eyes widened. _No. They won't to it. It wouldn't be me._

"Miwa, do you no why we called you here?" the director asked. Timidly I shook my head, wishing, _praying _that it wasn't what I think it was.

"This couples wishes to adopt you." Who knew only six words could make your heart sink. All my face drained of color while I tried to process the sentence in my brain. _Adopt me? Adopt _me? _Why? I was the worst kid here!_

"Isn't that wonderful?" Satoshi-sama said cheerfully, unaware that this was the worst thing ever. I never really wanted to be adopted. I wanted to stay here and grow old while taking care of the kids. Being adopted would be strange. I would need to accustom to family habits, and I wanted things to stay the same. At the moment though, all I could do was nod.

"When you come home with us in summer, we will travel all over Europe!" Belissa told me, or rather, the translator guy. I forgot he was here. Wait. _Europe? _

"Europe?" I asked. Belissa nodded.

"Of course, since we live in Italy we can travel all over Europe without passports!" _oh gawd no. No, no, no, no, no this isn't happening!_

"We're going to live in _Italy?_" I asked. The translator repeated what I said in Italian. Aberto nodded.

"Of course! We would like you to explore the world Miwa."

Oh god this day couldn't get any worse.

"Would you like to know the best part?" Belissa asked me. I nodded. Maybe there was a good part to this nightmare.

"We're leaving in three days!" she exclaimed happily. What?! No, no, no, no, this isn't happening! I was not getting adopted and moving to Italy with a couple named Belissa and Aberto!

I don't really know what happened afterwards. I felt myself getting lightheaded, dizzy, falling down, then darkness.

I remember waking up a few hours later. My head hurt a little, and I was on a bed. I think it was mine. I opened my eyes and saw a big pair of almost black eyes like an inch from my face.

"What the?!" I shrieked, sitting up immediately. The pair of eyes turned out to be none-other than Miku sitting on my bed. She giggled and looked at my bedroom door.

"Mayuka! Miwa's awake!" she yelled loudly. I sighed. Right then Mayuka came into the room, holding a cup of tea.

"Thank gosh you're awake!" she cried. "You gave Satoshi-sama a scare." Placing the cup into my hands, Mayuka and Miku waited as I took a sip from the tea, before placing it on my nightstand.

"What happened?" I asked. This all felt like a nightmare. When no one answered me, Mayuka looked quietly at the floor. I glanced at Miku, also looking at my lap.

"Mayuka? What happened?" I repeated this time, louder. Mayuka looked at my eyes, with sadness decorating your eyes.

"Don't you remember? Satoshi-sama brought in a couple that wanted to adopt you." Once again color drained form my face.

"So it wasn't a nightmare…" I said quietly, talking more to myself than to Mayuka.

"Hai." Mayuka said. She was still sad but put on a happy face for my sake. "But I'm so happy for you! You'll have a family!"

"Don't say that!" I suddenly snapped. "They're not my family!"

Mayuka looked at me with a startled expression as if saying 'who put anger pills in your tea?'

"Gomenasai," I said, much more calm now. "It's just…I don't _want _to go to Italy. Even if I'll have new parents…"

I looked at Mayuka with sad eyes. Tears were falling down my face.

"I want to stay here…with you, and Miku, and Karai!" Upon hearing her name, Miku looked up from the pile of clothes she must've dumped on the floor when I wasn't looking. With my teal colored t-shirt on her head, she honestly looked adorable.

"Wha?" Miku said in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw my damp cheeks and jumped on my bed. "What happened?!" she demanded.

"Nothing Miku-chan," I told her gently, stroking her ash colored hair. "I'm just getting adopted."

As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it instantly. If there was anything Miku hated about being an orphan, it was when her other orphan friends got adopted. Poor kid, all her friends got adopted within a year of her meeting them. The little kid's eyes filled with tears as she suddenly latched onto my for life.

"No!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I don't want you to go! Stay here with me and Mayuka!"

"Oh Miku," I found myself starting to cry as well. I hugged her back tightly. "I know, I don't want to go either…but what can I do?"

"Say no!" Miku replied. I looked over to my best friend. Mayuka also had tears in her milk chocolate eyes.

"What…do I do?" I asked. I was completely lost. I wanted so bad to stay here, but I didn't want to break Aberto and Belissa's hearts. They had their eyes so set on me.

"I…don't know Miwa…" she whispered. Oh no. This situation was so messed up that even _Mayuka_ didn't even know what to do!

Miku finally stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Who wants to adopt you?" she asked.

"An Italian couple named Aberto and Belissa." I told her. What she did next was a little surprising. Miku jumped up from my bed and charged out of the room. I have no idea what she was doing. Mayuka and I looked at each other.

Miku was gone for two hours, and the two of us still had no idea what was going on. During said hours, I had talked to Mayuka about how I felt, while she tried to make me feel better. This was the best thing about having Suzuki Mayuka as your best friend. She always tried to help you out, no matter what the problem was.

Suddenly Miku barged back into the room, looking the happiest I've ever seen her. Behind her was Aberto, Belissa, and the translator guy. The grown-ups looked a little sorry when they saw me. Why?

"Miwa, Miwa, Miwa, Miwa! Guess what?" she practically yelled. She was jumping up and down with her little pigtails mimicking her.

"I'm getting adopted!" she cried, not waiting for an answer.

Again, for the third time today my face drained. I must have a lot of color on my face for this much draining. Miku was getting _what_ now?

"You're what?" Mayuka voiced my thoughts. I looked at Aberto.

"Miwa," Aberto begun, well, the translator guy actually. "You are a very nice girl, very nice. We would love to adopt you and Miku both, but our home in Italy is very small. The room that you would have it too, very small. Belissa and I think that bringing Miku with us would be a better choice."

Let's process this slowly. Aberto and Bellisa decided to adopt me, I faint, Miku's gone for a few hours, and to top it off, I'm rejected in place for a four year-old.

"We're so, so, sorry Miwa." Belissa said, not translated by the translator man, but in Japanese. Sure her accent was a little strange, but she meant it from her heart. That was more than enough.

I had tears running down my cheeks, I don't know if it was from sadness that Miku was leaving, or happiness that I wasn't going to Italy. Maybe it was both. But the Italian didn't think that. Neither did the translator. In fact, he looked pretty awkward to be in this situation. I sure hope he's getting paid enough for this.

Aberto said something to the translator, and he said that the couple were going to go outside and sign some of Miku's papers. As the grown-ups left my room, Miku's happy face fell.

"What's wrong Miku-chan?" I asked her. The little toddler bowed her head and sniffled.

"Oh, Miku-chan," Mayuka cooed as she picked her up and sat down on my bed with me.

"Don't wanna…" she began crying.

"But don't you want to go to Italy with your new parents?" I asked her gently. Mayuka begun rubbing her back soothingly as Miku grabbed onto her for dear life.

"…no, I do. But I want you guys to come!" she cried.

"Oh, I know honey," Mayuka said. "But if we come, it'll be all boring. You don't want two preteens ruining Italy, do you?"

"..yes.." Miwa murmured. "Come with me!"

"Miku-chan," I said. "You heard what your parents said, they can only take someone special. And that someone is you."

Miku looked at me with wide eyes.

"It is?" she asked. I nodded at took her from Mayuka's lap into my own.

"Hai." I said. "And you know what? I agree with them. You've been so, so, _so _brave these past years. You were able to get over it when your friends got adopted. You didn't go around the orphanage moping around, did you?"

Miku slowly shook her head.

"That's right," Mayuka continued. We had this type of non-twin telepathy thing. It was cool. "You didn't. And you have no idea how _proud _we are Miku. Now it's your turn to get adopted. Can you do that for your _ane?_"

With one last sniffle Miku rubbed her red eyes and climbed off my lap. She jumped off the bed and smiled. She arranged herself in a pose with one finger in the air, and her arm on her hip (she looked like Captain Ryan from Space Heroes to be honest, which, by the way, best show _ever_).

"I'm gonna go to Italy!" she proclaimed.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

I remember that day like it was yesterday. But the point was for me to remember that even though something didn't work, it worked for someone else…right? Yeah I think so. Miku sent letters every year or so…once she learned how to write in kanji.

Now that I think about it, this memory didn't help me calm down at all. In fact, I'm kinda tired now.

I yawned quietly and was about to go back to sleep, if my phone hadn't rang. Loudly.

I checked it to see who in the world would text me at this time.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was Mayuka.

**Hi, remember when I said that you could come with me and my aunt? Well, change of plans. Something came up with Karai and now I'm being hunted. Oyasumi~ talk to ya in the morning**

**- May**

_What? _I thought. What does Karai-chan have to do with any of this?! What's going on? So many thoughts were racing through my head as I sank into my pillows and groaned.

"She just _had _to tell me this when I was getting tired…" I muttered darkly. How was I supposed to sleep now?

* * *

**Oyasumi- Night**

**-Sama- someone who is higher rank than you, or more important**

**So that's that. **

**PLease review! I need feedback from you guys, and constructive ****criticism. Are the characters OOC? Any grammar mistakes? Story pace too slow? Too fast? Anything wrong? I really appreciate feedback from my awesome readers!**

**Thanks! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
